The White Dragon 2: Molten Fever
by The Shadow Prince
Summary: After Blizzards death, Claudia and the gang seem to have a bit of trouble in there hands when another villain brings Urkin back from the dead! Now the two are partners to rule the Dragon Realms! Can Blizzard help stop the two? Or will he fail to save them
1. Closed

**HERE IT IS! Chapter 1 of 'The White Dragon 2: Molten Fever'! It's still going to go with days, but I'll try to make them even more interesting, and see if I can put more detail. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**

After days that Everyone escaped from Urkin's treacherous, Samantha was buried and known as one of the hero's that saved the dragon realms. For though she had known that her mission was to destroy Blizzard's and Claudia's relationship, she had no desire to break it. Instead, she faced up to Urkin, but was killed, and for that, we forgive Samantha for what ever has happened to her life. Let she sleep in peace...

_**7 Years Later**_

**H**i! I'm Claudia Felling! I'm 23 years old, have blue scales, and gold wings. I live in the Dragon Realms where Blizzard had lived in until he died...My friends, Spyro, and Ember help me out a lot! When ever I feel sad Ember is always there. When ever I'm angry, Spyro's there to make it better. He would usually bring me some where cool, like once in a while he would take me to Dragon Shores! I'm pretty much like a kid still, but I love it! And no, Spyro doesn't have a thing for me, Ember and Spyro seem to be going out. My thoughts of Blizzard never left my head. I would always watch the night sky trying to look for Blizzard up there. I once found a pattern that made him! It was weird! But some how it looked like he was winking at me. I still love him, and nothing will ever take him away from me!

_**Day 1**_

**I** was inside my dream when I saw...him...he was standing in front of me. His white scales flashing in the sun. He walked closer to me, as I watched him, he seemed to whisper something. I couldn't catch what he said, so he said it again. For some reason he knew that I couldn't hear him. And when he was in front of me, he leaned closer and kissed me. when he broke the kiss he whispered into my ear, 'I'm coming back...' and with that, he left...

I woke up, the sun so bright. I rubbed my eyes as I yawned. I walked outside and saw the it was sunny today, I left to Embers to see how she was today. I walked by the river, then the waterfall. Ember's home was just around the corner. She lived with Spyro. They pretty much lived in a cave. Not much, but at least they got a home. Better than nothing.

I walked up a hill seeing the cave. I rushed down and tripped! I rolled down the hill and rolled inside there cave until,

BAM! I hit the wall. "Ouch..."

"Whoa!" Ember shrieked, "Take it easy next time!"

"Sorry..." I chuckled nervously as I got up, "Where's Spyro?"

"He left on his new mission..."

"That's like, his 17 this week!"

"I know..."

"So what do you do here when he's gone..."

"Uhh--why do ask!?" Ember said sheepishly.

"I don't ever see you go out. 'm the one that usually visits you and all we done is stay here. Haven't you ever thought of going outside for like some fresh air or something?"

"Uhh...I have gone out! When you left home and stuff, you know!"

"I guess..."

"Well, then let's go to Dragon Shores! I brought money this time!"

"Uhh...sure..." Ember said as I left. Ember followed me out. We both were past the waterfall and heading towards, the forest. We kept walking until a friend of Ember appeared in front of us. ""HEY EMBER!" He called out as he rushed over to us. He had red scales. His name...was Flame...

"I heard that your--" He started as Ember rushed over to him and shut his mouth, "MMmm, hm hmmmmhmm!" He said,

"Your what?" I asked,

"That...I'm--in love with Spyro! Yeah! And Flame is angry right now! Because you know how he is!"

"MHH HMMM!!!" Flame said angrily.

"Ohh, well ok. Come on!" I said as I walked past them.

"You really need to shut it!" Ember said to Flame as she let go.

"Well not my fault that you didn't tell her!" Flame yelled.

"Well...thanks for acting angry or she would never think I was I lying!" Ember said as she walked closer to Claudia,

"I wasn't acting..." Flame last said as he walked the other way. Ember was confused but shook it out of her mind.

"There it is!" I said with joy, I jumped in, then Ember. And I couldn't believe it! It was closed! "For the whole week!? Awe man! No fair!"

"Can we go home now?" Ember asked.

"Yeah...why not?" I sighed.

_**Blizzard's POV**_

**I** was laying on a cloud watching Claudia. "You ok?" My father said from behind,

"Not really..."

"Is something in your mind?"

"Well...when I do return back, will I be...a hatchling?"

"I can't tell, but I'm sure you'll be happy ether way..." I only smiled as he left. I had nothing else to do up here, I don't have a single friend since of my lonesomeness. I never liked company in heaven. I just lay on a cloud and watch the whole day. Every night when Claudia's looking up, I would smile when I'm sad. She is such a kid sometimes, I don't know why. Once she tried talking to me. I wanted to reply, but we both knew we couldn't.

I miss her dearly. Wanting to be with her. Until the day it happens. As long as Urkin's gone, there's nothing to worry about...right…?

* * *

**You'll understand about Dragon Shores around chapter 3 or 4. I'm making this up as I go...mostly...Hope you liked chapter 1! BYE-Q!**


	2. Crystal

_**Day 2; Blizzard's arrival: 7**_

**I **woke up seeing the sunshine brighten on me. I felt the warm sunlight beam on my sales. I got up and headed out for breakfast. I left to Ember's to join me. I never did like eating alone. As I passed the forest and passed the river, the waterfall, and up the hill. I looked carefully, not to trip this time. I walked slowly down the hill as I made it down. When I did, I tripped. "Stupid rock..." I growled,

"HEY! EMBER!?" I cried out but all I heard was my echo. I went back out and saw a shadow pass me. I looked up in the sky and saw a dark figure gliding down. I ran into a bush next Ember and Spyro's home. I watched carefully as the figure landed in front of entrance. "WHO GOES THERE!?" I cried as I jumped out of the bush. It turned to, I couldn't see who it was, but I saw it holding a white egg. "HEY! YOU EGG THEIVE! I SHOUD'VE KNOWN! Who you steal it from this time!?" I shouted. It just stood there. I then noticed wings. Dragon wings. "Wait, your no thieve..." I said walking closer. "No..." It softly said.

"I'm sorry Claudia, I should've told you..." It said as it pt it's head down.

"What are you talking about? And how do you know my name!?"

"Claudia! It's me! Ember!" Ember shouted as she stepped closer seeing that it was Ember.

"Whoa! My bad...heh heh...so...why did you take a Dragon egg!?"

"I didn't steel it!" Ember sighed, "it's mine..."

"ha! That's to laugh for! Then that would explain how Blizzard...is...coming?" I shrieked. "OHH! WHAT AM I NUTS! It was only dream! Not real! But...that would also mean that Blizzard...will be...a hatchling!?"

"Are you alright Claud's?"

"Yeah...it's just that...if Blizzard hatches in that egg, then he would just be a hatchling. The one I love...a hatchling..."

"Look on the bright side, you'll be able to play with him. And there really cute when they play around!" Ember giggled.

"Yeah, there are cute! I can imagine it now! Blizzard...so cute!" I giggled.

**B**lizzard watched the two from up high. "Well, just don't go crazy if I do turn into a hatchling. Which I wish I don't..." Blizzard watched them giggle, seeing them so happy. He got off the cloud he laid on and walked past other dragons that where playing. Blizzard past the gold fountain and past 7 hatchling dragon playing tag. It seemed so sad for him, seeing that they died so young. Never in his life had he ever felt so sorry for some one other than Claudia and his friends. He walked past another hatchling dragon who only sat and watched. She didn't seem to happy.

"Hey, what you doing here all alone?"

"huh?" The hatchling said in surprise, "Ohh, I'm just watching..."

"Don't you want to play with them?"

"No, they'll just all go for me..."

"That wouldn't be nice. What's our name?"

"Crystal..."

"Well Crystal, do you know why they do that?"

"They don't like it much when I hang out with them. it's because of my parents..."

"Did they do something wrong?"

"No, it's that they say that my parents sacrificed myself to save them selves..."

"That's terrible!"

"And they all think that my parents were scary, and they think I'm scary..."

"No parent would ever do that to there child...even if it wasn't there's. They would help you n any situation. But unlike mine..."

"What happened to yours?"

"My parents sacrificed them selves to save me..."

"Then what happened?"

"I was put in a orphanage, that's when my fathers friend, Mr. Keru, adopted me. But instead of taking care of me, he wanted to kill me by sending me into the past. For you see, he killed my parents because of jealousy. And if I was gone, he would be able to do what he wanted with the dragon realms. He was Urkin..."

"URKIN!?" She gasped, "What happened then!?"

"well..." Blizzard told her everything, with Claudia, his friends, his mission, and his death.

"Ohh..." She said as a tear fell,

"hey? Why are you crying?"

"Because...you found out who your parents where...I never even got to know them...I feel sorry what had happened to you and Claudia..."

"It's alright, you don't have to be sorry. I'll see her again in a few days..." The girl cheered up.

"What's your name?" she asked,

"I'm Blizzard..."

"Nice to meet you Blizzard!"

"Nice to meet you to!"

"Hey, I have a question..."

"Sure shoot..."

"well...I don't have much friends...and..."

"Sure I'll be your friend." Blizzard grinned.

"YAY!" She cried as she hugged his arm, "My friends the saver of the dragon realms!" She giggled. What he didn't know...was that Crystal wasn't who he thought she would be...and when that day came, everything changed...

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! I just got another crazy Idea, and I think I'm going for it! Does a part 3 sound good to you? But it will lead back to Blizzard as main character. But it would be good I'll tell you that! Once I get this fic done, I'm so going to get started on part 3! If you decided to stick with part 2, I'll make sure to add a happy ending...or will I?**


	3. Diamond, Eli, and Kenny

_**Day 3; Blizzard's arrival: 6**_

_**Blizzard's POV**_

**W**aking up for me isn't very great like it was in the dragon realms. In the morning I could feel the wind blow. But this...just seems so plain...(A/N: Apparently, I have no idea if heaven does have wind? Maybe? I don't know...) I yawned as I saw some one in front of my door. Seeing it was a small white dragon. She crept closer to me as I blinked. "hey? you awake?" She asked,

"Yes I'm awake...what you need Crystal?" I said as I got up.

"Hey, you want to hang today?"

"Why not? I have nothing else to do..." I smiled,

"AWSOME! Hey, you don't mind if I bring along a few friends? Do you?"

"of course not! Bring as many as you want!" I laughed,

"It's just a few. Come on in guys!" Crystal called out. Three other hatchling dragons came in. One was a blue scaled dragon, his name was Diamond. Another was a green scaled dragon, her name was Eli. And the last one was a red scaled dragon, his name was Kenny. "Blizzard, this is my twin brother, Diamond!"

"Nice to meet you Diamond"

"Nice to meet ya two!" He nodded,

"And this is Eli, and Kenny!" Crystal introduced.

"Nice to meet you both."

"You two!" They both said in unique.

"Ok, since that's covered, lets go!" Crystal cheered as they all went out side. I followed them out side,

"Where are we going?" I asked,

"Well, today there was suppose to be a huge battle against Heaven and Hell! So we all thought about checking it out!"

"Don't you think that's a little dangerous?"

"But since your with us, it'll be fine!"

"I guess, but I still think we shouldn't."

"Please!! Oh pretty please!!"

"Ok, fine. I'll watch you four, but if one of those demons come near us, were leaving." Talking like that made feel like a parent. It was weird, I was there friend, but acted different. They may be young, so why shouldn't I? They don't know anything. Walking past the fountain then past a large field of clouds. Later we saw a kind of light.

"AWSOME! That must be it!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Come on!" Eli shouted as she ran. Everyone followed her as I sighed. Later we saw a huge light, and heard a loud noise!

"Wow..." Crystal said, "It must be really tough fighting in a battle..." She said as she turned around looking at me, "But you've been in things worse, right?"

"More worse than you can imagine..." I frowned. After a while, we saw two dragons older than I. on the left was a green dragon with a kind of cap. on the right was a blue dragon with the same cap as the dragon on the left. They stood guard blocking a kind of door with a large kind of wall around it. "I'm sorry, but no guests are aloud during our war!" The left dragon said,

"Please turn around and head back...this isn't no place for children..." The other said,

"What do you mean children!?" I asked, "I've been in worse than this kind of stuff!"

"Kid, you obviously have no idea how it is here...were here to guard any demons that come..."

"no idea? NO IDEA!? Have you ever died to save someone you loved dearly!? Died saving that certain person...and the dragon realms!? No, I obviously don't think so..."

"Kid, just get out of here! This isn't a place for you..."

"Fine...we'll leave...but remember this, that death itself, isn't horrible enough than losing the one you love. I don't regret dieing, I did this...because I knew what was best...would you sacrifice your self to save someone dearly to you? No...I think you'll just try to cut a deal with the person...I died saving many dragons...and if you think that that's not enough to join the army, then your wrong...your life isn't a game...that's why those dragons died and went to hell...but me...I should've gone there...but instead, I was sent here. I've done horrible things in my past. hurting another dragon...when I knew he couldn't protect himself! that's...what gets you to hell...and I'll know why I was sent here...come one guys..." I said as me and the rest left.

"Because..." The blue dragon said, "Because you saved those dragons. And I bet that certain person misses you dearly. And would sacrificed herself...to at least see...once more...that's what it takes t join the army. But you...you were made for it. But knowing what it will lead to...it's best stay out..." I smiled at him. Knowing what he meant.

"Hey, Blizzard," Diamond asked, "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing...just...nothing..." I said as we all left. The rest shrugged and followed me.

"Man, it stinks that we couldn't check out the war!" Crystal whined,

"Believe me..." I chuckled, "It's better to stay away..."

_**POV END**_

**C**laudia and Ember sat inside Ember's home. "So, Blizzard will be so cute, I can't wait!" I giggled.

"Just wait...please..." Ember said annoyed,

"Who would imagine...Spyro...uhhgg..." Claudia shivered, "You...and Spyro..." She shivered more. Ember just glared at her.

"Oh yeah...well you and Spyro's son!"

"Two things...one: EMBER! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR SON! And two: we'll never know..."

"Just shut up Claudia..."

"HAHAHA! It's fun to get you angry!"

"CLAUDIA! I MEAN IT!"

"I wonder how Spyro will act? OH! I'll go tell him!" I got up,

"I don't want him to know yet! I want it to be a surprise! He's coming back in 5 days and I want to see the look on his face when he finds out!"

"Oh, well ok..." I said sitting back down. "How long do think it'll take Blizzard to hatch?"

"maybe a few days...not much..."

"Hmm..."

"What are you thinking of?"

"Just thinking...how Blizzard acts like a hatchling..."

"Hmmm...I bet really devilish! Like Spyro!"

"How about really nice?"

"like me?"

"Uhh...yeah like you...coughnotcough..." Ember just starred at her.

* * *

**Now this chapters done! Sorry if it took awhile then you exspected. My older brother wouldn't stop using my laptop! He like uses it every half n' hour! Any ways, I hope you like this chater! I had to finish this quick! before my brother comes again! SEYA!**


	4. Another Visit

_**Day 4; Blizzard's arrival: 5**_

I was in my dream, seeing nothing but clouds. I was standing on one, seeing that I was in the sky. I was frightened that I would fall, but I had gotten used to it quickly. I then saw...him...his white scales shimmer in the sunlight. Walking closer to me. He was infront of me. "Blizzard?"

"Claudia..." He smiled,

"How is it...that...you can be in my dreams?"

"When ever you need me, I'll be there. But after the next few days, you'll have to go on your own."

"I know...I wonder how cute you'll be when you hatch!?" He smiled wider,

"Claudia...I'll see soon..."

"Wait! If your in my dreams...does that mean you'll still be there even when you'll be born?"

"no...I only wish...that I don't have to go threw my life again...I wish I can be with you...forever..."

"But you are...in my heart...and in your heart..."

"That's different...I don't want to let you go...I want to stay with you...by your side..."

"I feel the same...but you we both know that it can't be done..."

"I'll seya later..." He winked before we were both swallowed in the light.

The bright sunlight awaked me as I gave a yawn. I got up and rushed out. seeing the sun so bright, and the wind so cool. that feeling...the feeling you get when your in the hot sun and the cool wind blowing on you...that's what I love about mornings! I quickly got to running as I headed to Ember's! no matter what day, what weather, i'm always there, to see Blizzard hatch! Waiting for that day! I...just can't help it! As I ran up the hill and this time I tried something I learned when Blizzard was around. "OKAY! HERE WE GO! _Please _work!" I said as I ran down with intense speed and got into a ball. I then went rolling down the hill and once I felt the hard granit I quickly jumped up and flipped which made me land safely to the ground. "YES! THANK YOOOUU BLIZZARD!" I giggled.

"HEY EMBER! Ember?" I looked around, seeing Ember out of sight. I saw the egg on some hay. "Well, that's not nice. Leaving an egg with no one to watch, how do you think those Egg thieves get away with it?" I said to myself.

"Claudia?" Ember said from behind.

"Ohh hey! You know you shouldn't have left Blizzard alone."

"You know, you don't have to the egg Blizzard...Me and Spyro haven't decided a name yet you know..."

"Your going to change his name!?"

"Yeah, is it a problem?"

"No...but isn't Blizzard's real name blizzard? I mean, if he's going to be born again, you'll have to name him by his real name! It's not like Blizzard is fake name he used."

"Well, how about his nick name, Blizzard?"

"I guess...but still, I think Blizzard is perfect!" Ember just sighed. She sat down next to Claudia.

"Claudia? ave you thought of having kids one day?"

"NO WAY! Unless with Blizzard, no one else likes me other than Swamp..."

"HAHA! Yeah!" Ember chuckled, "But if Blizzard was here, would you?"

"Not yet. First me and Blizzard have to decide. Since he's from the future and all, it might ruin the future you know"

"Very true!" They both giggled.

"Just a few days until your _love _comes home!" Claudia laughed,

"Just a few...but I'm sure that this mission can't last forever!"

_**Spyro's POV**_

**"W**ell, since that's done, lets take a break" I suggested. Me, Sparx, and Hunter were at Dragon Shores. We were just finished breaking a huge lock on the door. "I can't believe the elders wanted us to check out why dragon shores was closed!" Hunter said. They opened it and saw a kind of figure in black holding a red crystal that glowed brightly. It pointed a finger at us as all these kinds of monsters appeared! Flying birds on fire went around us as these kind of blue creatures got around us.

"Just great!" Sparx said,

"I don't want to die!" Hunter whinned.

"Were not going to die!" I shouted,

"I know, I just wanted to make it more dramatic..."

"Dramatic?"

"Oh fine! You want it scary!?"

"No, I'd just like to ind out who _that _is!"

"Then let's gt to it!" Hunter agreed as he shot an arrow at one monster. I used the spike ball move Blizzard taught me a long time ago. When I rammed into them, I was forced back! It didn't even lay a scratch on him! I blew a fire that forced them to move back a few steps, but still not even a mark!

"What's up with these things!?"

"You are..." A voice said as I saw looked behind me. The black figure stood infront of me as it showed it's red glaring eyes at me. I then snapped and fell unconcious.

"Now one will stop me...I only need to get rid of these fools." It said as Hunter and Sparx was also unconcious. "NOW!" It yelled at it's servints, "We find...him..." it last said as it disappeared.

_**POV End**_

**I **was watching Ember's egg as Ember went out to find food. I watched it carefully, not letting even one egg theive steal it. Because the last one got fried when he did. "So...Eggy...when will you hatch?" I said mysterisly.

"I hope you hatch soon! WANT TO SEE YOU BLIZZARD! SO MUCH! ESPEACILY A HATCHLING!" I giggled. "I wonder why Ember asked me if I wanted kids? Maybe she wanted to see if I will have any in the future..."

I laid on the hard granite, watching the egg every second. it felt boring to tell the truth. If I had a million gems for everytime I think of you, I'd be one rich son of a--

* * *

**OK! On that part, I kinda went over board. I kinda felt like adding it. Hope your liking it so far! You'll find out some thing crazy in later! REVIEW!**


	5. A feeling

_**Day 5; Blizzard's arrival: 4**_

_**Spyro's POV**_

I woke up inside a kind of small room that looked like a cell. At had those bars like cell, and there stood in front of my cell, that same dark figure. I growled at it. "Don't growl at me" It said, "I'm sorry I had to do that...I had no other way to stop you..."

"Why did you need to stop me!?"

"Because...you were in the way..."

"In the way of what!? I came to dragon shores to investigate, not be put in a cell!"

"Anger issues Spyro..." I had no interest in what ever he had, but something did make me snap that he said.

"Who are you?"

"My name's important right now...I only need to know...where...where was the last time...you saw Urkin?"

"What for?"

"It's something for me to know...And for you...to find...out..."

"Well I'm telling you squat!"

"Oh, but Spyro...you have to..."

"Nothing says I must!"

"Oh, but if you ever want to see your beloved again...you have no choice..." He said as his claws appeared out of his ragged black cloak. His Hand, all orange and red. A burst of light came from his paw as it formed into a ball. Inside revealed Ember and Claudia laughing.

"If you ever want to see Ember again, I suspect you do what I say..." I only glared at him, "Don't believe me...?" It asked as his claws began to struggle. Showing Ember and Claudia, Ember was laughing, but then shook her head, like she was trying to get rid of something.

"Hey, Ember? You alright?" Ember only winced in pain.

"Are you ok!?"

"Claudia! I feel, so much pain!"

"Well maybe it was from all that work you did!"

"NO! I FEEL EVEN WORSE!" She yelled as she grabbed her head still shaking it. She rolled onto her back and continued to do what she was doing. With more pain she cried. She got up crying. "I--I feel so...so..." Ember fell as she went into a deep sleep.

"OK!" I shouted.

"I'm not even finished..." He chuckled. Claudia put her head on Ember's chest. "EMBER! YOU NOT BREATHING!" Claudia yelled. She panicked as she tried to think. "COME ON!" Claudia shouted as she shook her. "PLEASE!" She cried.

"STOP IT! I'LL TELL YOU!" I cried,

"Where..."

"Stop it first!"

"What? Ember, are you dead?" He chuckled. As Ember seemed to turn pale.

"HE WAS KILLED IN OUTER SPACE!!" I cried.

"Thank you..." It said as he stopped and put his hand back into his cloak. "Now, if you mind...I'll be searching for him..."

"Who are you...?"

"I told...my names not important. But if you really want to know...then I'll be glad to show you..."

"Show me...?" the figure walked up to my cell as it threw off it's cloak. A red and orange mixed dragon appeared in front of me.

"My names, Molten...I'm the greatest wizard in all realms! I have the ability to bring any one from the dead..."

"From...the dead...?"

"yes...and it seems now, that you know too much. Have, a wonderful day...Gahemst farmorner!" He yelled as a light of lighting from his eyes had struck me and erased everything from my mind. I fell once again, unconscious as he melted the iron bars from my cell. He picked me up as he headed out.

_**POV End**_

I woke up in the bright sunlight. For me, time went quickly...two days had past, but it feels as if one day only had past...

_**Day 6; Blizzard's Arrival: 3**_

**I **woke up inside Ember's home. I noticed Ember gone, so for sure she went to get something to eat. I mean, watching an egg is hard work. Especially when an egg thieve comes by. I sat there, watching the egg which will soon hatch into Blizzard. Soon he would hatch, and I can't wait! I walked over to the egg. I starred at it. Wishing it would move, but instead, I was lost in my own thoughts. I walked to the entrance and looked around if Ember was to be found. I saw her still tired.

"Ember? You look terrible..."

"I'm sorry, something happened yesterday..."

"Yeah...you scared for a second...was something the matter?"

"No, but...Claudia...if anything does happen...I want you take care of Blizzard..."

"Don't say that! You'll be fine!"

"I just don't feel so good. I feel...like dying..."

"HEY! Come on! Cheer up! Your egg is going to hatch soon!"

"I know...but...I just do feel like this..."

"You can think about dying when you know you will! Your going to live for a long time!"

"Claudia...just..." She stuttered at the last words, "Your a good friend..."

"That's what friends do!"

_Somehow..._Ember thought, _that...tomorrow...won't be as it will be..._


	6. There Time

_**Day 7; Blizzard's Arrival: 2**_

_**Blizzard's POV**_

**I **woke upin the vast field of clouds. There next to me, was Crystal, Diamond, Eli, and Kenny. They slept peacefully as I got up to look around for a way back. "Blizzard?" Crystal said still sleepy as she yawned. "What you doing so up?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you..."

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking..."

"well there's nothing here, wouldn't wonder off with out knowing where to go..." She said she fell back to sleep.

"Yeah..." I softly said as I looked back into the vast fields. I walked back but I suddenly I felt something hurt me. Something inside made me feel, so...much pain...I walked over to the other side to see what was going on down with Claudia. Two clouds opened and showed Claudia still asleep. Nothing was wrong with her, but next to her, Ember didn't even move. She breathed heavily. It frightened me. I kept watching as Claudia woke up. She saw Ember breathing heavily.

"HEY! EMBER!" Claudia said, "What's wrong!? Ember!?" She didn't move. Only breathing heavily.

"Claudia..." She started, "I...can't go on..."

"What I say!? Your going to stay with us! Your not dying! I wont let you!"

"Claudia...your...to much a good...friend...but...I need you to do me a favor..." She said as She got up to her knees.

"What is it?" Ember smiled and said softly,

"I need you to take care...of Blizzard..."

"WHAT!? NO WAY! HE'S YOUR SON! I CAN'T DO THIS! I'M NOT A MOTHER!"

"You don't have...to be a mother...I'm sure...Blizzard...will do fine with you..."

"EMBER!" Ember chuckled, but the chuckling gave her so much pain,

"Take care of him...please...something's telling me...that...I'm not suppose to stay here any longer..."

"EMBER! IT'S WRONG! Listen to me--" But she was cut off as Ember fell in her arms. "Come on Ember!" Claudia shook her. "Your not dying!" She shook her more..."Tell Blizzard...to come soon..." Claudia last said as she put Ember down. She started to cry a bit, and looked at the egg.

"Claudia...Ember...mother..." I softly said to myself. I ran over to the hatchlings who where just getting up. "OK!" I said, "I think I found the way! Follow me!" I started to run.

"HEY! WHAT FOR US!" Eli shouted. I didn't stop, I wanted to make it back to the village where I was found when I died. Ember would be there, I only hope...I kept running in th same direction. For at least 5 minutes, I was still running. I slowed down a bit for the hatchlings to catch up. "THERE IT IS!" Kenny said as he picked up the pace. I sped faster until I rolled into a ball. "HAHA! My Spike Ball still works!" I laughed. I finally made it and formed back to my original form. I stood there looking for Ember. I ran every where looking for her. I stopped and rested near a small fountain. I sat there and lied down to sleep. Not long until I felt the cold water splash on me. "HEY!" Was what I heard from behind. I looked behind me and saw who I was happy to see,

"You looking for her?" Crystal asked as I saw Ember.

"EMBER!?" I cried

"Hey Blizzard!" She giggled. I hugged her as she returned the hug back. "What happened?" I asked,

"What?"

"Why did you die?"

"Something made me feel that I was going to die. So I don't know why..." I hugged again.

"I'm so happy to see you!"

"ME TWO! Oh, and Claudia say's hi." I nodded as I began to cry.

_**POV End**_

**C**laudia looked at the egg, wondering how she will this. "Ember...why did you have to leave...how will I explain this to Spyro...?"

_**Molten's POV**_

**"N**ow Spyro...you'll be no threat to me..." I said as Spyro began to get up. "It's time...for you to die..."

"I'm not going to die!"

"Spyro...you have to! There's nothing else for you to do!" I yelled.

"I'll never die...NEVER! My Spirit will live on!"

"YOU HAVE NO SPIRIT...ANY MORE!" I yelled as I burst a huge flame that burned Spyro. Spyro laid there, panting from all the injury. "Your nothing..." I last said as I faced my paw at him, "Gigala!" I shouted as a stream of dark aura in gulped Spyro. Now all was his body, lying there silently. "I'm sorry Spyro...but now...Blizzard is the only one...who can help me..." I Softly said as I laughed at Spyro's body...


	7. New Friends?

_**Day 8; Blizzard's arrival: 1**_

**I **was walking up the hill with the egg in one arm. I did collapse a few times. I started to glide from the hill to the waterfall. As I got down and collapse next to the waterfall, I heard a yell.

"LOOK OUT!" It yelled. I looked up seeing that something headed my way. Before then, I was hit and unconscious.

_**2 hours later**_

**I **opened my eyes, seeing that I was in a pile of hay. I was glad to see that the egg was next to me. I got up and wondered where I was. "You awake?" A voice said. I was surprised to see that I was face to face with another dragon. He had silver scales on his body, and white scales on his underbelly. "HA! Look's like you are! The names Firewalker, what's yours?"

"C-claudia..."

"Hmm, Claudia...haven't I heard of you before?"

"Y-yes, I'm the one who helped Blizzard..."

"AWE YES! I remember now! And it also seems that you and Blizzard had some time _alone_..." He chuckled as he walked past me.

"Oh, no, this is my friends. She wanted me to take care of it since she..."

"She what?"

"Died..."

"Ouch, and it seems to me, that it wasn't long ago..."

"No..."

"Hm hm" He chuckled, "Well, I guess your wondering where you are, huh?"

"Yeah, do you know?"

"Of course! I live here! This...is my home...also as for a friend..."

"Oh, I just live alone..."

"That sounds sad...would you like some company?" He asked as walked back over to me.

"HEY! BIG BROTHER!" A voice said,

"What, Zephyr!?" Firewalker growled as he rolled his eyes. Just then, from one side of the room that lead to the entrance of the cave, came a young girl dragon.

"YOU KNOW YOUR SUPPOSE TO TAKE ME TO DRAGON SHORES TODAY!"

"I know, but I'm a little busy!"

"Oh, well you better hurry!" She said as she ran off.

"Heh heh, sisters...any ways, what where about to say?"

"Ohh, right, about that company thing..." I said as I felt his cheek. SLAP! "Don't think I'm stupid..."

"Well...some one has some anger issues..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"Uhh--I-I said...uhh, someone has some mangy sisues..." He grinned. I only starred at him. "Ok forget what I said,"

"I'm not forgetting..."

"DARN IT! THAT USUALLY WORKS!" I sighed as I went outside. I then realized, that I wasn't where I thought I would be...To tell the truth, I didn't know where I was. Every thing was just plains of grass. No hills, no trees, no rocks. Nothing but grass and this cave. "Which way is it to--"

"Over there," He pointed to the left. There, was Zephyr laying on her back. Next to her was...a human...I've never seen one in my life, but I have heard of one. My mother told me about them, saying that they kill dragons. The human was sitting on the grass facing out into the sun. "Any ways, would you care to join us in Dragon Shores?"

"Sorry, but I got an egg to take care of..." I declined as I walked back inside to get the egg. I picked it up as I got out side.

"Hey, if you need help with some taking care of, I'll be happy to accept!"

"I don't think so Firewalker." the human said. He had brown hair, and brown eyes. And some how, what he was wearing, made him look spiffy. "You promised Zephyr, and I'm not taking her."

"Look, it's nice of you to offer, but I got to run." I spoke up, "But It'll be ok to visit me if you want, but not to flirt..."

"GREAT! Where do you live?"

"I can't tell you since your going to dragon shores, and I need to get home quick" Firewalker looked at the human, "Fine..." The human sighed.

"Thanks, Draganta!" Firewalker cried as we both took off. We both lunged into the air and flew away. "Okay, I last saw you near that waterfall"

"Yes, and may I ask what hit me?"

"Ohh yeah, sorry about that. Draganta thought shooting a stone would be dangerous, and apparently, he's right..."

"Well that explains why I felt as if something like a dragon egg hit me!"

"Sorry! Ok, now all we have to do is take a right! Now a left, and finally straight ahead!" He said. After about 10 minutes, we finally made it to the waterfall. We both landed as I fell. "You ok?" He asked as he picked me up.

"Yeah, follow, me..." I said as tried walking back home. We passed the forest, and the river which lead us to Blizzard's home. "Ok! Where here!"

"Wow, better than my place for sure!" He laughed, "Alright, well I guess 'll be seeing ya'!" He said as he rushed back into the sky. I got inside and noticed that it was already late! From all my time, It seemed as if I had wondered in circles around dragon shores 200 times!

"Well, I guess I should get some rest. But first, I'll make sure I hide Blizzard's home. I don't want any one taking Blizzard from me!" I said as I put the egg down and got some huge leafs that sat next to Blizzard's home. I walked back in and snuggled with Ember's egg. "Blizzard...please come soon..." I said as I fell asleep...

* * *

**OK THIS CHAPTERS DONE! **

**Thanks, Draganta The Dragonlord for the OC'S! BYE-Q!**


	8. The Hatchling

**I** couldn't sleep that night. I kept waking up, feeling something shake me. When I opened my eyes, I saw nothing. But after the fourth time, I couldn't be any more surprised!

_**Day 9 (Night Time)**_

**I **rubbed my eyes to see if it was real, and it was. There in front of me, laid a small white hatchling, smiling at me. I wanted t tear, seeing that it was, and only was...Blizzard..."B-blizzard!?" I stammered. The hatchling only made a small noise as it snuggled my belly. He started to fall asleep as I snuggled his neck. He looked at me again, and kissed my cheek. After that, we both fell asleep.

_**(Morning)**_

**I **woke up with Blizzard starring at me. "What are you staring at?" I chuckled,

"What are you staring at?" Blizzard said in a Kiddush voice.

"WHAT THE!?" I yelled as I was shocked hearing Blizzard talking on his first day! "H-HOW ARE YOU TALKING!?"

"I don't know ether, but hey, look in the bright side, I"M BACK!" Blizzard grinned,

"Yeah. Hey, where do you keep your school stuff at?"

"I was going to throw them out, but there over there. Didn't you see?"

"You covered it with leafs?"

"I don't like books..."

"well to bad, your going to school."

"AGAIN!?" Blizzard shouted, "WHY!? IT'S SO UNFAIR!"

"I'm kidding! I wanted to see how you looked when you heard your going back!" Claudia giggled.

"NOT FUNNY! Just because I can talk, means that I should go BACK!?"

"Ok, ok, but, how can you remember all this stuff?"

"I don't know...when I finally got out of that nut shell, I didn't even know who you where!"

"Look, as long as no one knows you can talk, where fine..." I sighed as some one knocked on my door. "Come in!" I said as Flame came inside. He had tears in his eyes. "Flame...is something wrong?"

"I didn't see you at Ember's funeral, so I wanted to ask where you where..."

"Sorry, I was kind of, watching over Ember's egg..."

"Oh, is it ok?"

"Look for yourself..." I pointed. Flame looked at Blizzard. He was speechless. He bent down in front of him,

"HAHA! Hey there little guy!" Flame smiled, "I'm your mommy's friend, Flame!"

"You think, I'm that stupid..." Blizzard said,

"WHAT THE!? DID HE JUST TALK!?"

"NO! NO! THAT'S SILLY! HATCHLINGS CAN'T TALK!" Claudia said,

"But I just heard it--"

"YOU DILOUSINATING!" Claudia shook him.

"I know when I am! And F.Y.I. it only happened twice!"

"It had?"

"LOOK! IT SPOKE TO ME! AND I KNOW WHEN SOMETHING SPEAKS TO ME!"

"Really? What about that time at dragon shores?"

**Flash Back**

Claudia had just gotten cotton candy and walked behind Flame. "hey Flame, Flame, Flame, Flame, Flame, Flame, Flame, Flame, FLAME!!!!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any more tickets? Flame? Flame?" Claudia repeated as he starred at a dragoness that had walked by. "FINE! I'll just go ask that monkey!"

"You mean, Agent 9?" Flame finally replied.

**End**

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!" Flame growled,

"NO IT WASN'T!" I growled back,

"How about you two, SHUT UP!" Blizzard shouted. Flame froze.

"Y-you do talk...I WAS RIGHT!" Flame rubbed it in Claudia's face.

"OK, OK! So he can talk..."

"Hey, I don't think that suppose to happen! You should go see the professor or something!"

"You think?" Claudia asked,

"Hey, it's your decision..." Flame last said as he walked out.

"I think we should Blizzard..."

"I guess, but if the professor says some boring stuff, get me out of there..."

_**Professor's Lab**_

**"A**ll right...so Blizzard...is actually from the future, and is also the son, of Spyro and Ember?" The Mole said,

"Yeah, and right when it was morning, Blizzard could talk!"

"I see..." The professor said, It seems to my computer, that..."

"That what?" Blizzard asked,

"That...well...I don't think you could understand this, but...Blizzard...your...fast forwarding!"

"huh?"

"Instead of living your life as it is, you'll be living it 10 times as fast as before. You'll keep growing until you reach your correct age!"

"So your saying, that I'll be at my right age, in a few months?"

"Yes...your actually living a whole day in 2 hours and 40 minutes!" (A/N: I actually did the math, but I don't know if it's right...so, Blizzard is living a whole day in 2 hours and 40 minutes.)

"How many day's will that be for a whole year?"

"36.5 days...but apparently, you'll be at age in a 96 days!"

"96 days!?"

"BLIZZARD! I've waited for this day for so long!" I cried,

"You knew I was going to be at age again in a few months!?"

"No, that your here. And that your going to be at age as well..." I giggled.

"Yes, well," The professor started, "I hope you take care of it well. It'll take awhile to get used to since you'll get hungry quickly."

"Yeah...I think I've noticed..." Blizzard said as he held his stomach.

_**Back Home**_

**A**t home, Blizzard was dining into a sheep. "You can have some to you know." Blizzard offered,

"Thanks, but no thanks..."

"You haven't eaten for a while, at least get something to eat!"

"I guess," I sighed as I sat next to Blizzard.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Uhh...come in..." I said as Firewalker walked in. "Hey, hey!? Looks like the egg hatched. Hope your not having 'mother problems'"

"No, but it is going to tough."

"Yeah, being a kid stinks, literally...I mean...have you noticed how they smell!?"

"I think they smell fine..."

"WHAT!? HA! They smell horrible, with a capital H--"

"WHAT SAY!? SAY THAT AGAIN! WE'LL SEE WHO HAS THE BAD SMELL!" Blizzard growled as he had forced him down.

"Di-did he just--talk!? And did that little punk push me down!?"

"Little!? HAHA! You got a lot to learn about me!"

"HE DID TALK!"

"NO HE DIDN'T!" Claudia lied, "Your...uhh...just dreaming!"

"no I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Oh please, I know when I'm dreaming, and dreams don't tell me that I am having a dream."

"Oh yeah, well in real life, I wouldn't do this," Claudia locked lip him, "There!" He was speechless,

"I think I am dreaming..." Firewalker said as he walked outside.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Blizzard growled,

"I had to do something!"

"Could you have said something instead!?"

"NO! It's also for some pay back that you've done to me!"

"WHAT DID I DO!?"

"YOU KISSED SAMANTHA!"

"I TOLD YOU, _SHE_ KISSED ME!"

"Ok, ok, look, if you'll be at age in 96 days, then we still got time..."

"Time for what?"

"Time to play with you! I mean, you look so cute!"

"Don't rub it in..."

"Why? YOUR JUST SO CUTE! LOOK AT YOU! ALL SERIOUS!" Claudia giggled as she picked me up.

"Put me down..."

"Awwwe..." I hugged him.

"Well...ok..." Blizzard hugged me back, "But in public, don't hug me, call me cute, or anything that would get me to kill you..."

"What was that last word mister!?"

"I love you...I'm gonna barf!"

"WHAT!?"

"I'm kidding!" Blizzard chuckled.

* * *

**Ok, this chapters done, and Blizzard seems to be really kiddish...and rude...I guess...**

**Any ways, I hope you like it! I'll have Molten in the next chapter so...yeah...SEYA!**


	9. Who?

_**Day 10**_

_**Molten's POV**_

"The little twit is getting on my nerves…" I growled, "Blizzard…a mere child…how can just mere child, ruin my plans!?"

"Sir," One of his minions said. He was a bluish gnorc with lots of armor, "That, Ember dragon, had chosen to give her child to Claudia…"

"I see, you're saying that if I have never killed Ember…then Blizzard would be no threat?"

"Yes…"

"But, since Embers already dead, why do you bring it up?"

"Just wanted to tell you sir…"

"Oh, and you suppose that your smarter than me?"

"No sir, I just—"

"JUST WHAT!? LEAVE MY SIGHT AT ONCE! Oh wait, I need you to stay…"

"What it is it sir?"

"You won't be sending me any more bad news again!" I growled as I glared at him,

"But sir…"

"Sir nothing, AKALAZA!" After that, you don't want to know. "Minions! Get my ship ready…I happen to have a little trip with a little friend of ours…and his name is—"

"**M**oises!" Firewalker said. Blizzard, Firewalker, Zephyr, Draganta, and me, Claudia where listing to Firewalker about this Moises dragon. "He's a big black dragon that knows over thousands of dark spells!"

"Is he dangerous?" Zephyr asked,

"Nope. h also knows some white magic, so luckily, he's on our side."

"What if you're wrong?" I asked,

"I'm never wrong! They say he's can even tell the future!"

"So he's a 'Soothsayer'" Draganta said,

"No, he tell the future…"

"Exactly, a soothsayer"

"HEY! You having hearing problems!? I said, 'he can tell the future!'"

"Exactly! 'Soothsayer', means he can tell the future!" Draganta growled.

"Well sorry! Any ways, he's a black dragon. He can shred a tree into a thousand pieces with his claws! What so special about him is, HE CAN BLOW _BLACK_ FIRE!"

"BLACK FIRE!?" Everyone said in unique but Draganta.

"Ok, ok, look, I also heard that he this awesome power!"

"What is it?" Zephyr asked,

"This thing is so powerful that with one hit, it can kill you!"

"WHAT IS IT!?" Everyone shouted,

"It's called, 'Ultima'"

"Ultima? What's that?" Draganta asked,

_Ultima? _Blizzard thought, _It sounds…so familiar…_

"It's kind of this black magic spell. He would only use it for something HUGE!"

"Where do get all this stuff?" Claudia asked,

"Ok, I'll tell you, but! You all have to do me a little favor…"

"What is it?" Zephyr said in an annoyed tone.

"Claudia…for you…it would have to be…a kiss…"

"Grrrr…" Blizzard growled. Everyone starred at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Zephyr asked,

"Nothing…" I started, "He just doesn't like other dragons near me…unless there my friends…and if they don't flirt…"

"I see, well how can he tell if I'm flirting or not? He's only a hatchling…"

"Yeah…well…hey, how about that…uhh…trip!"

"What trip?"

"You know…the one with dragon shores…that's going to be 10 days…"

"We don't have a trip to dragon shores…"

"Yeah we do…"

"No we don't…"

"Hey, let's talk about everyone else's favor…?"

"Right…well everyone else has to do nothing…"

"WHAT!?"

"Just that simple kiss…that's all…"

_Just touch her _Blizzard thought, _JUST TOUCH HER, AND YOU'LL SEE! _

_**Blizzard's POV**_

**I** saw Firewalker talking where he had found his info about Moises, "Ok, you see, I kind of listen in with the elders…lucky for me, they can't see me. Even with there senses…"

"Well good for you…" Draganta said,

"Now Claudia…what about that kiss?" Claudia looked disgusted. He moved closer to her. I growled as I sat in front of Claudia. "Move kid…" I growled louder.

"Blizzard, it's alright…" Claudia said still with her disgusted look.

"Yeah…we made a deal…so move…" I stopped growling. I starred at him, not wondering what he would do next. He moved closer to her and touched her shoulder. I leaned closer as I took one step forward. And right before he could kiss her, "HEY!" He yelled as I had lunged at him.

"GET OFF YOU TWERP!"

"SHUT UP!" I growled. Everyone went silent.

"Why…" Claudia slapped her forehead.

"So it wasn't a dream! You can talk!"

"SO WHAT IF I CAN! That doesn't mean squat!"

"Wait a minute…" Flame said astounded. "Your…but it can't be…how is that possible…?"

"What?" Draganta asked,

"…Blizzard…?"

"Uhh, ohh…" I said,

"How is that possible!? YOU DIED!"

"I…"

"And…your Spyro and Ember's KID!?" Everyone stared at me.

"Wait! I can explain!"

"Explain then!" Firewalker scolded.

_**20 Minutes later (Since they all got confused…)**_

"T-that's just weird!" Firewalker said,

"At least it won't that long for you to become age again…"

"I know…but…" I said, "It just seems so weird…"

"Well…look on the bright side…" Draganta said, "At least you're cute! I MEAN REALLY! ALL SERIOUS!"

"YOU THINK SO TOO!" Claudia cried.

"He does look cute when he's confused…" Flame said,

"HE SURE DOES!" Claudia said.

"Just kill me…" I mumbled to firewalker...

* * *

**Short, but what the hell!? Hope you all like it! **


	10. A visit?

_**Day 11**_

**I **woke seeing Blizzard still asleep. I nuzzle his neck to wake him up. "Huh?" He said, "Morning already?"

"Yup. I'll go get some food, your probably starving…"

"Yeah…not eating anything for at least 4 days seems like forever!" He said as I went outside to look for some sheep.

_**Blizzard's POV**_

**I **was dying from starvation! I heard a knock in front of my home. I saw something walk in. It was Draganta. "Hey there Blizzard." He said.

"Hey Draganta, what you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something…"

"Ohh, what is it?"

"Well, you died long ago, right?"

"Yeah…you wouldn't believe how terrible it was for me to leave Claudia…"

"I know how you feel…I felt terrible when my parents had died when dragons had took me in…"

"Is that it?"

"No, I wanted to know if you knew anything about Urkin?"

"Urkin? Ohh, yeah, I remember him. I'll never forgive him for what he had done to me!"

"Exactly, what do you remember?"

"I remember that he tried killing me, Claudia, Spyro, and Ember…"

"Don't you think it's prohibited to call your mother and father by there first name?"

"I guess…but…it just seems so much better to me by calling them that way…"

"Well…any ways, did Urkin, ever mention anything before he died?"

"I think so…once when I was just a small hatchling, and before I came here, he told me that he had this kind of rival named Mathew…he said that ever since he was a child, Mathew had always been better than him…"

"Do you know how he looks like?"

"Unfortunately, no…"

"Well, I guess that'll be it…I'll see ya' later…" Draganta left as I sat there thinking about his question.

_What did he want to know? Was it that important? _I thought, _Why would he talk about Urkin?_

**L**ater Claudia came back with sheep. "Ok, Blizzard…eat up…we have a lot to do today."

"What do we have to do Claudia?"

"Just eat up. I need to visit Firewalker,"

"About what?" I asked,

"Just need to ask him a few questions…"

"I hope so…"

"Say, how old are you now?"

"7 and a half…don't you know?"

"Hey, I'm not the one counting…"

"Your right, I am…"

"Yup! Now come on! Let's dig in!"

_**5 minutes later**_

"**N**ow where to?" I asked,

"Oh, right, well can you fly?"

"No…" I said as Claudia flew up and grabbed me with her paws. She flew up into the sky and headed west. Later we got to this huge land with a cave.

"Here we are!" Claudia said,

"This is it? Heh, I thought it would be more…cool, since that's all Firewalker says…"

"Well, you're wrong…" She said as she glided down. There in front of us was Firewalker.

"Hey cutie, hey…evil…" He said,

"Hello…jerk…" I said,

"You two stop fighting…can't you two get along?" Claudia asked,

"Nope!" We both said.

"Ok, look Firewalker, I need to ask you some things…"

"Really? What is it?"

"Uhh…Blizzard…do you mind?"

"Excuse me!?" I said,

"Well…this is kinda…personal…"

"PERSONAL!? HOW ABOUT I JUST DRESS LIKE A CLOWN AND _ACT _PERSONAL!?"

"That would be nice," Firewalker laughed at me.

"I wasn't…talking…to…you"

"Blizzard, please?" Claudia said,

"Fine…" I said as if I had lost a battle with Firewalker.

_**POV End**_

**A**s Blizzard left, I asked Firewalker something, "Firewalker, I wanted to talk about Moises…"

"What about him?"

"You said once, that he had powerful magic…"

"Yeah…"

"Well…can he ever turn evil?"

"If he wanted to…"

"Can he bring someone to life?"

"I heard that he could, but…he won't do it for free. Most dragons, villains, or…humans I guess…had to sacrifice themselves to bring some one back. But if you catch in a good mood, I think he would let you off free…"

"Oh…" I sighed,

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Nothing…it's just…that, if he turns evil and all, he bring back…like…Urkin. But if he turns good, I can probably ask him to bring some one back. Or, should I say…them…"

"Who do you want to bring back so badly? Your boyfriend?"

"No…he's already here, it's just going to take some time…for him to change back…"

"Then who?"

"I want to keep it a secret…but…I do miss them…"

* * *

**Another short chapter, sorry...but I do need the big things for the best part of the story. Off to chapter eleven!**


	11. Gone

_**Day 12 (Night)**_

**I **was woken up by Blizzard. He had nuzzled me as I was asleep. "What's wrong?" I asked, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No…I wanted to know what you and Firewalker where talking about…"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"NO! It's just, that I wanted to know why you told me to go away…"

"Oh, we just talked…"

"Are you sure…"

"Yes Blizzard, now go back to bed…"

"No…"

"What…?"

"I won't until you tell me…"

"Come on Blizzard. It was nothing…"

"Just tell me!"

"GO TO BED!" After I yelled at him, he started to tear. "Oh, Blizzard I didn't mean it that way!"

"I understand…" Blizzard said,

"NO! It wasn't like that!"

"What difference does it matter? You won't even tell me…"

"Because…It's a secret…"

"A secret…between you and Firewalker…who do you think I am?"

"Can't you believe me!?"

"You've gone to far Claudia…I may have hurt you in the past…but does it give you permission to take a step further!!??" Blizzard cried,

"NO! It doesn't give me permission! What makes you think that!?"

"Now you can't even remember…I think I should just leave…"

"YOU CAN'T GO IN YOUR CONDITION!"

"So what if I starve!? It's better being heart broken! AGAIN!" He cried as he left running away.

"BLIZZARD! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" I yelled, "Don't think you feel heart broken again…I've felt more pain then you could imagine…" I started to tear, thinking that Blizzard could die on his own. The feeling never went away. My tears stopped me from going to sleep, they kept falling. My heart more broken than before…he is so young…but strong. He has a brave heart, and never let's anyone make a fool of himself. He can survive…but…I still do have a feeling…feeling that he could die. And inside that feeling…I felt another feeling…a strong, but broken feeling. A motherly feeling…seeing Blizzard gone, makes me feel so sad. Like he was my own son…

_**Day 12 (Morning)**_

**I **got up seeing that I was still crying. I now only wished I knew where Blizzard would be. I wiped away my tears and focused on what's important…finding Blizzard!

_**Blizzard's POV**_

**I** woke up with tears still streaming down my face. I had run away…some where far that even I don't know. I was lying on a patch of green healthy grass. When I got up, a shadow had swallowed me. I looked into the distance, seeing a dark figure. It crept closer to me. It spoke to me, "Come with me. I can see that you're not well…"

"Who are you?" I asked,

"I'm here to help you, Blizzard…my names not important…"

"How do you that I'm not well?"

"It seems that your heart broken…I can tell from your look and your tears…" I only starred at the ground, "Come with me, Blizzard…I can help you…" He said, pulling out his hand. I thought for a second, and when I looked at him, I looked at his paw and grabbed it. I looked closely into his face. The only thing I saw was his gleaming yellow eyes, and his brightened grin. After that…I disappeared from land, and somewhere else…

_**POV End (Short, sorry)**_

**I **walked over to flames place, seeing that he had just woken up. "Flame…?" I whispered, "Huh?" Was all he could reply as he yawned,

"Hey, Claud's, what you doing here?"

"You have to help me!" I said in my whisper.

"You don't have to whisper…"

"Sorry! BUT REALLY!"

"What you need?"

"Blizzard ran away!"

"What? What happened?"

"Nothing! He wanted to know what me and Firewalker where talking about, and I yelled at him, and then I told him it was only a secret. But instead, he thought the other way! You have to help me!" It took a while for Flame to get everything since he just woke up.

"YIKES! You really need to work on your speech! I'm even thinking the other way…"

"ARE YOU, OR ARE YOU NOT GOING TO HELP ME!?"

"Ok, ok, let's go!" Flame said as they both went outside. "Let's go see if Draganta can help around…"Flame suggested.

"Good idea…" I said as we both took of to see Draganta. We soared threw the sky, hoping to catch Blizzard from way up high. But Blizzard wasn't around in this direction, neither the sky. We both landed onto the grass as we both saw Draganta sitting on his cave.

"Hey, how you doing?" Draganta asked as he grinned at them.

"Were not good!" I started, "We need your help!"

"With what?" he frowned seeing Claudia's expression.

"Blizzard ran away!"

"What did you do?"

"NOTHING! He wanted to know what—GRR! I'll tell you on the way!" I growled. After telling Flame and Draganta the _whole _thing, Draganta said: "Geez, you need to work on your speech, even I'm thinking the other way…"

"Are you, are you not going to help!?" I and Flame asked,

"Of course! He needs to know that you still care about him. Not that you care about Firewalker, and please tell you don't…"

"WHY WOULD I!?"

"Ok then that settles it."

"So you're going to help?" Flame asked. Draganta and Claudia were just quiet as they starred at him. "What?"

Later we had walked back to my cave. "Ok," Draganta started, "Claudia, you go look near the waterfall. Flame, you go look near the river, and I'll look threw the forest. If any of you don't happen to see him, then look some where he would go. OK THEN LET'S MOVE OUT!"

"Let's move out?" Flame asked,

"Well, I always wanted to say that…"

"Can we just go…?"

"Sure…"

I ran out to search for Blizzard near the waterfall, I had to go past a few hills, and pass the river, but when I did make it. Some one was there, and it wasn't Blizzard either. Some one with green and red scales, sat there in front of the waterfall. His eye's gleaming at the water. He seemed sad. But then, he saw me. We both starred at each other, as I knew, that this will be trouble…some how…

* * *

**Ok, I also found maybe one or two songs that are good with some characters. I do got two songs for Claudia and blizzard on my profile. You don't have to listen to it. It's just my kind for Claudia and Blizzard. The first one is that couple song, the second one is after Blizzard's death. But he's still dead. I know...still sad...well, enjoy! Almost finished with this fic! Then I'm onto the last part of 'The White Dragon' ! SEYA!**


	12. HOW MANY DAYS?

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! Enjoy!_

* * *

_**

**W**e both kept starring at each other. I finally look away, knowing that he was still looking at me. His green eyes, never leaving my site. I had no choice…he must of knew where Blizzard was…and I really do miss him. I love Blizzard…and I _will _do anything to find him again…

"Swamp…" I said,

"Claudia…" he said back, "I've missed you…"

"That's…sweet of you…but may I ask, if you seen a little white dragon with black horns?"

"A small white dragon!?" He gasped,

"You're not telling me that—"

"NO!" I stopped him, "Just…have you seen one!?"

"Yeah…one was heading over there…" He pointed out from around the waterfall.

"Thank you," I said as I ran to the point but Swamp had blocked me. "Swamp!"

"What's the hurry…?" He said with his 'I don't care' face.

"I have to find him! That's what the hurry is!"

"He can wait…"

"WHAT!? Swamp, what's gotten into you!?" I yelled,

"Nothing…"

"LET ME THROUGH!"

"I can't…"

"What?"

"I wasn't commanded to…" He said as he put his paw on my forehead.

"What are you doing!?" I said as I tried to remove his paw, but it was stuck like glue! SUPER GLUE! Every second he had his paw on my forehead, the more I felt dizzy. Then finally he took it off, and I felt so dizzy that I just fell.

_**Day 14**_

**I** woke up back home, there with me, sat Flame, and Draganta. "Hey, what where you doing at the waterfall?" Draganta asked, "You wouldn't wake up."

"Yeah, we had to drag you…"

"No we didn't…"

"SHHH! I WANT TO MAKE AS IF SHE'S FAT!" He whispered,

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" I scolded

"Uhh, nothing…"

"THINK I'M FAT, HUH!? THEN LET ME INTRODUCE YOU Mrs. I'm gonna' kill Flame right now!" I said as I cracked my knuckles.

"NO, NO, NO! Claudia, I really didn't mean it! I SWEAR!" He said as I pounced at him. Then one of those anime fighting scene thingy's came.

"Look, we haven't found Blizzard yet, and it's already been three days…"

"THREE DAYS!!!???" I Cried as I choked Flame. I let go of him and ran to Draganta,

"What do you mean three days!?" I asked him,

"It's been three days since you woke up…"

"But…I thought I just woke up just right after I had been knocked out!"

"Nope…three days…" Draganta said as Claudia fell anime style.

_**Uhh…Day…16? I guess…**_

"**I**f it had been three days, why don't I feel so hungry!?" I asked,

"You should in a few seconds…"

"That's inpossi—"I paused as my stomach groaned. "JUST SHUT UP!" I said. Everyone went outside. Also did me.

"Hey…Claudia…" Draganta said,

"What?"

"Before you did go out cold, what happened?"

"Oh, well…When I got to the waterfall…I saw Swamp…I asked him if he seen Blizzard, and he pointed out the way! Maybe if we go back to the waterfall, we might find Blizzard!"

"Ok then, let's go back…but first, let's get some food…" He laughed as my stomach groaned again.

"Ha ha ha…real funny…" I said annoyed. We all got some sheep and headed back to the waterfall.

"Now, where did you say he pointed out?" Draganta asked,

"That way" I said pointing out the way.

"He…went over…there?" Draganta asked,

"Yeah…that's what Swamp said…" I said, "What's wrong? Is it bad to go there?"

"Apparently…yes…"

"WHAT!? WE HAVE TO GO FIND HIM!" I cried,

"I'm not going there!" Flame said,

"Why not!?" I said,

"Because! They say that dragons die out there! He's probably dead by now…since he can't live without food for at east one hour…and that it's been three days…but probably four for him…"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him, "He's no dead! I know he's not!" I started to cry. Never do I want to hear anyone say someone died with a 'What ever tone'! It seems to me so harsh! And hearing my friend saying it about Blizzard, _will _regret it!

"Look," Draganta started, "If we go, we need to bring supplies…"

"I don't care about supplies! I'm going with or with out!" I cried as I headed over where Swamp pointed out.

"CLAUDIA!" Flame called out. I ignored him as I kept running. "She can't survive alone…"

"Come on! We'll be lucky to find food out there!" Draganta said as he ran as well.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Flame yelled. "Oh, the things I do for harmony…or do I?" Flame said as he ran as well. I kept running as I headed to a safari. The soft green grass turning into a rough yellow. I stopped to see that Draganta and Flame running at me. "WOULD YOU WAIT UP!?" Draganta called out,

"Sorry…" I chuckled as Draganta panted.

"Come on Flame!" Draganta shouted.

"WOULD YOU TWO WAIT UP!?" Flame yelled.

"Sorry…" I said as he came panting.

"So…where are we?" Draganta asked,

"I don't know…but…it looks like a safari…" I said,

"A safari? That's just plain weird…"

"Great!" Flame said, "NOW WHERE GOING TO DIE!" He cried.

"Stop your whining, where not going to die!" Draganta shut him up as he punched him on the head. "We just need to know the way he went…that's all…"

"That will take for ever!"

"Look, I'll start a fire, and then we can split up to look for him, if it's time to head back, just follow the smoke…" Draganta explained,

"Ok then," I said, "We have to find him quick! LET'S GO!" I yelled as I ran one way. Flame ran the other as Draganta stayed to start the fire.

"Ok…how do you make a fire?" Draganta said to himself.

I ran between two trees. I looked left and right, "Ok, Blizzard…I was you…where would you be?" I said to myself. I heard something move in the tall grass in front of me. It came closer and closer and closer. Until I saw that it was…

* * *

**I did this one this morning as I was playng my favorite bands. Ok, this chapy's done, now onto the next one. Hope your enjoyinh it. SEYA!**


	13. The Meeting

_**Day 17**_

**I **saw that it was…Zephyr? "Zephyr!? What are you doing here!?" I said as she walked up to me.

"What? I can't come along?"

"NO! You're not trained to!"

"Neither are you…"

"Yeah…well…you have to go back!"

"No I don't! I'm responsible for Firewalker!"

"HE'S AT HOME!"

"No he isn't…he said that he would be following you…"

_**Draganta's POV**_

**I **had finished making the stupid fire. I got up seeing that it was already dawn! "DAMN IT! It's already dawn! I only have a few minutes…" I growled as I stomped into the tall grass that reached up to my face. I pushed my way threw as I had stepped on something. "What the?" I said as something had howled as I stepped on it. "Hunter?" I said as I had stepped on his paw. "Who are you!? And how do you know my name!?" Hunter said as he slowly backed away as if he had never seen a human. And pretty much…he hasn't…

"Oh, my names Draganta! I've heard so much about you! I heard that you use a bow and arrow!"

"Yeah…" He sighed as I saw some blood dripping from his chin.

"W-what happened to you!?"

"You-you have to help me!" He panted, "He's here! He's here!"

"Who's here?"

"T-the…the…" He said as his breathing got heaver.

"'The' what?" I asked,

"Just…tell them…that…he's…here…"

"But who's he!?"

"They say…this dragon…named Moises…"

"The big black dragon!? Yeah what about him?"

"He…he knows…go find him…"

"We don't know where he lives. If we find him…can he tell us who you're talking about?"

"Yes…" He said grabbing his arm.

"What happened to you? You look as if you where beaten"

"I was…forget it. Just look for him. He lives far to the north. Once you find a jungle, look deep inside…that was all I have heard from my assaulting…" He said.

"Come with me…I'll help…" I said as I helped him up. "Everyone will be so surprised…" Hunter limped back to the campfire site. I set him down as he still breathed heavily. "The rest will be back soon. I'm sure they found something interesting."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Where here to find Blizzard! Oh, that reminds me. They say that Spyro hasn't had come back for a very long time. Do you know what happened to him?" Hunter eyed me and then looked away into the glowing fire.

"Yes…"

"Well?" I said as he put his down, starring at the ground.

"I can only say this for now…he's no longer here…"

"Did he run away?"

"Not…run away…he's…gone…"

"You mean…" Hunter nodded. I looked at the fire. "But…how? How did he die?"

"Sparx told me…that this dragon…he said he was the greatest wizard, and he…killed Spyro with one hit. Not leaving a mark any where where he had killed Spyro…"

"That's…terrible…"

"As long as Ember doesn't know…we'll be fine…" Hunter grinned as I frowned. I looked at him with a drastic face. He frowned as I looked back into the fire. "No…" He said under his breath.

"She died…probably a week ago…"

"That's…horrible…"

"Yeah…I know…"

"She died before even having her child…"

"You knew?"

"Yeah…every one did but Spyro and Claudia."

"Well…Claudia does know now…actually…Ember did have her child…"

"She did!?"

"Yes…but…unfortunately, she died before her egg hatched. That's when Claudia took in the hatchling. It hatched…into a little some one…"

"Was it…a boy or a girl?"

"Remember…Blizzard?"

"Yeah…" Hunter nodded, "I feel terrible that he had to leave Claudia…"

"Well…I have to tell you…the whole story…"

"The…whole story?"

"Yeah…all of it…" I said closing my eyes.

_**POV End**_

"**ZEPHYR!" **I yelled as she skipped around me.

"What? Don't be so rude. I'm just here to look for Firewalker ok…"

"Look, you shouldn't have let Firewalker out of your site!"

"HEY! It's not my fault that he left because he wanted to help you guys!"

"Look, it was my fault that where here, so if you find him, tell him to go. I don't want him to be in any of this."

"Yeah…that's why…when I find him…I want to help you find Blizzard."

"Wait…so you don't know where he is right now, right?"

"Right!"

"What made you think he would be here, if he didn't know that I was coming here?"

"I…uhh…OK YOU CAUGHT ME RED HANDED! Even though my paws are a different color, BUT YOU GET THE POINT! I Wanted to help you guys find Blizzard. Firewalker is here with me…he's probably looking for Flame…"

"ZEPHYR! I don't want anything to happen to all of us if we all go! You and Firewalker can come as long as you promise to be behave!"

"BEHAVE!? DO YOU THINK I'M 10 YEARS OLD!? Ohh look a butterfly" She said as she started chasing it.

"And also Zephyr…"

"Yeah?" She said still chasing the butterfly.

"Promise me, Firewalker won't hurt Blizzard or anything? And tell him to not even think of flirting, or he's leaving!"

"OHH! Someone's in a bad mood!" Zephyr laughed as I sighed...


	14. Flames tears

**Alright chapter 14 up and running! I think I found a song for the story 'The White Dragon' check it out on my profile if you want, you don't have to. Well, Enjoy! And note that the begining of this chapy, might be a little wierd...**

* * *

_**Flame's POV**_

**I **went looking on one side of the campsite. I walked into a vast field of blooming blossoms. A few sheep pranced around the field, as I tried to sneak up on one until someone caught me off guard. "HEY FLAME!" Firewalker said as he popped out of no where.

"GAHH! FLAME!" I yelled at him which ended all the sheep fleeing. "DAMN IT FIREWALKER! What do you want!?"

"I came to help with the hunt!"

"What hunt?"

"The hunt…"

"Where not in a hunt…"

"Yeah you are! You're in a hunt for Blizzard, right?"

"I…guess…"

"Yeah, I brought my gun…"

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! Where not here to kill Blizzard, where here to look for him…"

"Oh…then I'll use my gun if tries to escape!"

"NO, NO, NO! Where not using anything! Where here to look for him, because he ran away…"

"And that means Claudia's mine!" Firewalker smiled. "NOT HAPPINING!" Claudia's voice popped out of no where. "Ooooookkkkkk…." He said,

"That was weird…" I said, "So you want to help look for Blizzard, eh? Then promise you won't try killing him…"

"Awww" He said as he dropped a chain saw.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?"

"From the professor…why you want one to?"

"No…but I would appreciate it if you through anything else you have that could kill Blizzard, please!"

"Fine…" He said as he pulled out three grenades, two guns, another chain saw, poison gas, a laser, and a bottle that reads:

**DANGER! **

**Super effective germs!**

**Caution: **blah blah blah**…** Blah blah blah blah….yada yada yada, and so on…

"**W**hat's wrong with you!?"

"What? You said stuff that _could _kill him. So I threw everything that could kill him"

"Do me a favor…"

"Sure what?"

"Go catch a sheep…" I said as I left,

"OK! But I'm using my machine gun!" Flame called out.

_**POV End**_

**I** and Zephyr walked back to the campsite. There we saw Hunter and Draganta! "HEY! Hunter!" I called out as me and Zephyr ran over to them. "Hey, I haven't seen you for ever! What happened? Is Spyro with you?"

"Uhh…" Was all Hunter could say.

"What's wrong? You look depressed…"

"Well…Claudia…" Draganta said, "Zephyr…Spyro…couldn't make it…"

"What do you mean? He's Spyro!" Zephyr spoke, "He can do anything!"

"Well…that's not what I meant…"

"Then what do you mean?" I asked, "He's still…you know…right?"

"Apparently…not…"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah…Hunter told me…"

"N-no…NO! OH, WHAT WILL BLIZZARD THINK! WHEN HE FINDS OUT!?"

"I think he would take revenge on who ever did…"

"Now my two best friends are gone…and the one I love dearly is lost!" I cried as my tears came rapidly. "What else could happen!?"

"I don't know…" Draganta said, "But I think it's best to not think about it…for your sake…"

"Think…THINK! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THINKING! I ONLY CARE ABOUT HAVING THEM BACK! They never deserved to die! I don't know what happened to Ember, but knowing that they both are gone…with no to be there for…having no more friends…and the one you love…gone…WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU DO!? I DON'T CARE ABOUT THINKING! WHY WOULD I!?"

"I'm sorry Claudia for what had happened, but please…stop crying…"

"I…don't want to stop! It's best to get them out!"

"If you cry…then every one will think that you're just a coward"

"LET THEM SAY WHAT PLEASES THEM! I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO LIVE FOR!"

"YES YOU DO! Where to find Blizzard and I know he's out there. We just need to find him!"

"We'll never find him…"

"She's right…" Hunter said, "The only way to really know where he is…is to find someone who would know where he could be. Like a soothsayer!"

"THAT'S IT!" Zephyr said, "Moises! He's a soothsayer, no? Well, let's just go ask him!"

"Yes…but that will take days…"

"Not if I can help it!" Claudia said strong. "I _am _here to save Blizzard. I would do anything to save him!"

"Then it settled," Draganta said, "Were off to find Moises! But first…can we get some food?"

"Not a problem!" Flame said walking in with Firewalker next to him with a sheep in his mouth. "TONIGHT WE FEAST!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's only one sheep…" Draganta shook his head.

"Awe, that's where wrong my friend!" Flame said as he got a rope from behind Firewalker. He pulled it into the light of the fire and everyone saw at least five sheep!

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT MANY!?" Claudia exclaimed, "It would be a miracle for you to even bring one!" Everyone laughed,

"Are you saying that I can't catch a simple sheep!?"

"Your right, were sorry…"

"That's better…"

"YOU CAN'T EVEN CATCH A LAMB!!!" Claudia said as there were gales of laughter. By 'gales of laughter' I mean as loud laughing. Something like if someone had told you a funny joke that was too funny for you, you were laughing with gales of laughter. A meaning that you laughed so hard.

As everyone had regained there breathe from all the laughing, Flame had already been eating one sheep. "So…Hunter, when did you get here?" Flame asked, "An hour or so…"

"Have you seen Spyro? Is he with you?" He asked, Hunter couldn't say a word. Just the name Spyro, reminded him of his Best friend…who had died so terrible…"Hunter?"

"Ohh, right, Spyro…well Flame…not much to say…but…"

"But what?"

"Flame…" Draganta softly said, "Spyro…isn't…with us any more…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…that…" Claudia stood up and walked over to Flame.

"Flame…Spyro…is in a better place now…"

"I don't get it…did he move?"

"No…Hunter says…that…"

"He died…" Zephyr said with out any emotion in her voice. The words she spoke seemed so plain. Like she never cared. You would to if you have never known someone but now. Or you knew as a hero, or someone famous. But her voice had something in it that made Flame start to cry.

"B-but…HOW!?" Flame cried, "He's Spyro! He can do anything! He just can't die!"

"But he did…we all feel your pain Flame…" Draganta started,

"But you have to face it…" Said Hunter,

"When something or someone you care about is lost, there isn't much to do…"

"But…"

"Let's just go to bed…I'm sure everyone can eat tomorrow…" Draganta said as he lay on the grass. Flame said nothing but tear. Everyone looked sad as they began to fall asleep on the grass as the moon shined bright against there scales.

"How though…" Flame muttered under his breath…


	15. The Figure

_**Day 18**_

**I **woke up with a yawn. What I didn't realize was Firewalker in front of me. "Firewalker?"

"Hey Claudia…I got you something…" He whispered, not trying to wake the others. He pulled out from behind a kind of small box.

"Oh, Firewalker…that's so sweet of you…but you have to understand that me and Blizzard love each other. I just can't do that to him."

"I know, look inside…" He said.

I picked up the small box. It felt a little heavy. I opened the box, seeing that inside was a blue gem. It sparkled in the sunshine.

"A gem?"

"Not just any gem…this gem can help you when ever you need help. This will also help around when where on our way to find Blizzard. When it glows, it means that something dangerous or something evil is coming. If you keep it close, you won't be harmed. It's like a…charm…"

"Wow…" I whispered. "It is pretty, but where can I keep it?"

"You can put it around your neck…" He said as he tied it up with some string.

"Are you sure you want to give it to me…"

"Yeah…they say that when someone cares about some one to much, and the other cares the same, that something wonderful will happen."

"If I find Blizzard…then something wonderful will happen! I can't wait…I really want to know what!"

"I've had this for many years, and I guess it's time to give up…there's no one for me…"

"Don't say that…I'm sure there's someone out there for you…"

"Thanks Claudia…"

"Anytime…just one thing though…"

"What?"

"You're drooling…"

"HUH!? Oh, whoops!" He chuckled as he wiped away the saliva.

"I guess you're not to good talking to girls…"

"No…" We both laughed as everyone started to wake up.

"Claudia, Firewalker?" Zephyr said still sleepy.

"Sorry…we didn't mean to wake you up…" I said still laughing.

"That's alright…just keep it down…" She yawned as she went back to sleep. I giggled quietly as someone watched us from a distance. It wore a dark hooded coat as it sat on top of a cliff.

"Pff! Pathetic! Hmm…it seems they have Draganta with them…this…will be fun…"n It said as it chuckled slightly as it vanished.

Draganta woke up with a quick get up. As if he had a nightmare. But he didn't feel scared, or sweat. But he did feel something odd. When I had seen him looking at the cliff where had been the figure, he sighed and lay back onto the grass. His eyes open, starring into the sky. During that, the gem Firewalker gave me began to glow a sapphire blue. It then turned green, and then red. "Hey, Firewalker," I said, "What does this mean? It turned three colors, including blue."

"I don't know, but that can't be good…"

"What do you mean not good—"I said as I was cut off by a swooping noise from behind. I looked back to see the figure in black next to Draganta. The figure looked down at Draganta as he starred back with shock. From the sunlight, he could almost see its face, but was erupted when the figure grabbed his back and threw him up. The figure jumped and slammed its tail at Draganta that sent him flying into a huge boulder.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Draganta cursed. "Who the hell are you!?"

"My names not important…I'm only here to kill all of you!" It said in a muffled voice.

"Kill us? You mean kill you!?"

"No…I mean kill you…" It said as it had vanished with a flash.

"Where he go!?"

"Don't panic…you'll be dead in a few seconds." It said as it appeared behind Draganta.

"WHAT THE—"He said as it hit him with intense power with his skull bash hitting Draganta on the chest. "If you think that can hurt me, then you're wrong!"

"So you are that strong as everyone said. Though, you're not strong enough to survive me!"

"Bring it…" Draganta said as it vanished again. This time Draganta was ready, but not ready for what happened next! This time, it appeared behind me! It picked me up and said, "I don't feel like killing you today…but I will take one of your allies!" It chuckled as it vanished. "CLAUDIA!" Was all I heard before I had disappeared with the figure!

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled as we had appeared in a small cave. The figure had pushed me inside, as he snapped its fingers, appearing bars in front of the cave.

"You'll be staying here until my master thinks of something to do with you…" It said as it vanished…

"Great! Now I lost my friends…and Blizzard…" I said as I walked up to the cave entrance. I felt like crying…but I had to stay strong…who ever that was, must of not wanted me to interfere…

* * *

**_OOOHHHHHHHHHH _Who is the hooded figure!? Guess as many times as you want. Most of you will get it...maybe...**


	16. A simple hello would do?

**Sorry, usually I would update like, everyday...did I update yesterday? Well, I was kinda interested in something else...but, here's the next chapter. _

* * *

_**

_**Hooded Figure POV**_

**I** walked into my master's lair. It was a big room pure diamond. In the middle was a chair where he sat. "What is it!? I have very important business to attend to!" said the dragon on the chair. Though, he was turned the other way.

"Sire, I've captured the girl you have asked for…"

"Awe very good, I think you might better than I thought…"

"Thank you…though may I ask, what is it, that you need her for?"

"That…I can't answer…"

"Right…I'm sorry for interrupting you…"

"It is alright…though; keep that girl some where safe. I can't have _him _lurking around…" I nodded as I left. I walked down the hall from his room to the cave where Claudia had stayed.

"Let's go girly…time to go…"

"Y-your letting me go?"

"Who do you think I am!? I'm putting you some where else, wouldn't you like that…?"

"Yes…as long as I am away from all these gnorcs," She said as she saw four disgusting gnorcs pass by with hammers.

"Good girl…" I said as I opened the door. She left the cave and followed me into a hall. I took several turns and curves. We finally made it into a small room. She could've escaped while walking, but she knew she would get lost or even be attacked by gnorcs. "Now get in…"

"Why in here?"

"Because, Now get in!" I growled. She went inside as I snapped another bar door. This time I snapped a lock and another large door to seal it with. "I'll bring you your breakfast later. How about you play with the toys?"

"What toys?" She asked as I pushed a button next to the door. Tons of little pink circle creatures came crawling around. They had there hands sticking out like zombies, and walked like them to. They had big purple mouths about there size. "What are you!? Get away from me!" She cried as I walked away.

"Only if I could have killed that Draganta…no one…is powerful than me…"

_**POV End**_

**I **was being attacked by those little things! I attacked them with my tail to through them off guard. But more and more keep coming! "Stay away from me!" I cried, and then one jumped on me. "AHH!" I shook around to get it off of me. When it fell off a whole bunch had jumped on me. I was buried in them until the door opened. The light scared the little devils and sent them running away.

"HEY!" A deep voice said, "You're wanted at with our master…" It said from behind. I was too scared to even look up. So he dragged me. I was even more scared now, not knowing what will happen!

_**Draganta's POV**_

**I **was so angry at my self! I couldn't understand why the figure took Claudia. It was so hard for me to think because of everyone complaining.

"Now we lost another member!" Flame said,

"Well, were going to get her back!" Firewalker said, "No one takes Claudia with out permission!"

"Your right!"

"Both of you are crazy!" Zephyr said, "We can't just poof our selves were Claudia is!"

"She's right, who can? That would be like a magician maybe…"

"A magician…" I said to my self, "THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?" Flame asked,

"Moises, He can take us!"

"I don't know…" Hunter said, "He might, but would be a miracle to even get to him remember? He's a good mage alright but, he can hide well to."

"Well there's nothing stopping us! Let's go!" I said as everyone got up. "Where to, Hunter?"

"Just over that hill, then past the forest, then across the lake, pass the bridge, and into the jungle. Not that hard."

"Doesn't that lake have crocodiles?"

"Yeah…"

"You idiot…" I said. Everyone started to get up and run over the hill. It took at least 30 minutes to get up the hill. And to go down was the hardest part. It just took 45 minutes to run down! "HUNTER!" I yelled, "Why didn't you tell me that, THIS HILL IS HUGE!!!"

"Sorry…I kinda forgot!" He said back.

"Kinda!!!???"

"Ok, I forgot!"

"That's better…" I said as I had triped and rolled down the hill. After 30 minutes, we finally made it down. "Ow…my back…" I said. Everyone was exhausted as they fell to the ground panting.

"Stupid hill…" Firewalker said,

"Stupid? Don't you mean crappy hill…" Flame said,

"Can you two shut up!?" Zephyr said, "I'm tired, I want to take a break." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Let's all take a break…we can't go any further." Hunter said,

"Your right, but we have to cross that forest today!" I said as every one had fallen asleep. "You all suck…" I growled,

"SHH!" Firewalker said.

"Damn you all…" I whispered.

_**POV End**_

I was now in a room of pure diamond. And there sat there a dragon. The dragon was mixed color of red and orange. Next to him was the hooded figure. "This isn't the girl I asked for!"

"What? But, sire, you asked for the blue dragon…"

"Yes, Urkin you idiot!"

"But, Urkin is a male…"

"That's not what I saw. I saw a little coward who has no power at all! A weakling who had died so easy! Now kill her, and bring me Urkin!"

"Yes, master…" The figure said as it glared at me. I backed away from it.

"What use do you have, you're securely guarded…" The dragon said. "Go…kill her…"

"As you wish…" The figure said as it had vanished. I was frightened. Not knowing where he would strike. From behind, the side, or front. I closed my eyes not wanting to see where he would strike. I heard nothing, nor felt anything. I cracked open one eye to see. Then I saw him in front of me! I was so scared that I opened both eyes and backed away. It came closer, and closer to me.

"Leave me alone! Why, must you kill me!?" I cried as tears had already started to pore out.

"If let you live dear, then you would tell everyone my hide out would be!" The dragon smirked,

"I don't even know where I am!?"

"Then that's good! NOW! KILL HER!" He said angrily.

The figure pounced at me as we both tumbled onto the floor. It was on top of me. But I felt something different. I felt…claws…so I had to figure it was a dragon. I had one chance to see who would be my murder. And the looks of it, it must be Swamp! I blew out a fire at the hooded figure that got off of me and shook his head, seeing that his hood had caught on fire. When the fire had died, and the dragon's hood was token off. I saw some one that made me start to cry even more. Seeing, that his eyes are no longer then they used to be. Now...I cried my eyes out. And seeing that he is now…my enemy…

"…Blizzard…" I said starring into his no longer white, but red eyes…

* * *

**Awe, Blizzard...what a shame...he has to kill Claudia... next chapter coming soon!**


	17. Red doesn't mix with white

_**Day 19 (Continue)**_

**S**eeing his red eyes glaring at scared me so. I felt so much pain…seeing that Blizzard has no control over himself! "Blizzard, why!?" I cried,

"She knows too much…" The dragon said.

"And who are you!? Are you doing this!?"

"Unfortunately, yes…and I am Molten…what does it matter to you!?"

"Why, did you do this!?"

"Heh heh, it looks like you know nothing about Blizzard…He's the one who can help me bring back Urkin…I can sacrifice him so he won't bother to save you all…again…"

"Why, are you doing this!?"

"With Urkin on my side, I'll be able to take over this land with ease! We'll share it…half half…no?"

"I bet he wouldn't agree with you!"

"Oh, but I'll make him if he declines…Now where was I? Oh, yes, Blizzard…I want to see some killing…"

"I'm sorry master for keeping you waiting…"

"That's quite alright, now go kill her!" Molten growled. Blizzard had picked up speed and vanished before hitting me.

"Blizzard…please…stop this! I know that your still you deep inside. It's me…Claudia…"

"I know no one by the name of Claudia…"

"But…you must…I love and you love me…"

"I love no one. I only serve my master, and that is all!" He growled as he appeared from behind. I dodged him, nearly as he scrapes my back with his claws. I flinched in pain as I saw his claws dripping with blood. My back had so much pain, I couldn't resist crying!

"You have to believe me! We love each other! We first met during school!"

"School?"

"Yes…school"

"What school!?" He snapped as he once again struck me. I was hit on my belly. Blood was now dripping from there, and my back.

"Please…stop…" I cried,

"I've never heard of that word…please tell…" He said as he hit me again with a punch that threw me to the ground. I couldn't get up…I did want to…but all the tears, the pain, and the thing that Blizzard was going to kill me, made me want to die. He walked over to me as I panted and cried more. He put one paw on my chest and leaned his face closer to mine. "Any last words before I rip your head off…"

"No…I have nothing to say…even though that I do…wanting to tell you so much, so happy to meet you again…and so happy that you do care about me, all shattered…into millions of pieces…because of you…now tell me…do I…have anything to say?"

"No…" He said leaning his face closer as he blow smoke from his nostrils.

"But Blizzard…before I die…can I have…one more thing from you…?"

"What?" He growled. I leaned closer and kissed him on the lips. His eyes where wide, but then turned droopy. I broke the kiss still panting; his eyes began to turn pale. It stopped at a red-pale color.

"What's going on here!? Blizzard! I want to see some killing!" Molten growled.

"Uhhg…w-where am I?" Blizzard said,

"Blizzard…" I softly said. He looked at me and then at his paw.

"OHH, Sorry…" He said pulling his paw away from my chest. He helped me up as he saw the blood.

"HELLO!" Molten growled, "IT SEEMS AS IF SOMEONE HAS BROKE MY SPELL!" He screeched.

"Follow me…" Blizzard said as he grabbed my paw and ran to the entrance. Two guards dressed in armor blocked are way. Blizzard had blown ice instead of fire that froze the two guards.

"Blizzard…how did you learn that!?"

"What? The names Blizzard…what did you expect?"

"I expected a handsome dragon who would sweep me off my feet many years ago…"

"Well your wish came true!" He said as he froze his cloak and his wings broke threw. Shattering the cloak into many pieces. He swooped me up and began to fly away. "If I can remember, the exit should be around here." He said as he blew ice at the other minions. "WHAT THE!?" He said as a large boulder had blocked the exit. He froze it with his ice breath with all his might. "Hold on tight!" He said. I grabbed around his neck as he did a horn dive. It shattered into thousands of pieces as the sunlight was too bright for us to even see where to go. "I gotta' start going outside once in awhile..."

"You sure do…" I said. Blizzard flew away from the huge cave that was Molten's lair. He glided down to a shaded tree. He put me down as we both sat under the shade. I starred at his eyes as he looked back at mine until something caught my eye. Something red was dripping from his cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked,

"Blizzard…is that…" I said as I wiped the thing from his face. "Blood?" I said,

"It must have been from that rock."

"Yeah…I'm just happy that you're okay…"

"I'm happy that you're okay too…"

"Never leave me again Blizzard…"

"I won't…I promise…and if I do…let something terrible happen to me…"

"I love you…"

"And I love you…" He said as he nuzzled me.


	18. Visions part 1

_**Day 20 (Night)**_

_**Blizzard's POV**_

**I **wobbled around; as if I was having a nightmare…I was having the visions from back at Molten's Lair.

_**Vision**_

"_Oh, but I'll make him if he declines…Now where was I? Oh, yes, Blizzard…I want to see some killing…"_

"_I'm sorry master for keeping you waiting…"_

"_That's quite alright, now go kill her!" Molten growled. I had picked up speed and vanished before hitting her._

_**Vision 2**_

"_I love no one. I only serve my master, and that is all!"_

"_You have to believe me! We love each other! We first met during school!"_

"_School?"_

"_Yes…school"_

"_What school!?"_

_**Vision 3**_

"_Please…stop…" she cried,_

"_I've never heard of that word…please tell…" I said as I hit her again with a punch that threw her to the ground._

"_Any last words before I rip your head off…"_

_**Vision End**_

**I **kept wobbling around until my eyes shot open. There pale red color to a sharp blood shot red. "I only serve my master…and that is what I will do…" I had said as I starred at Claudia…"My mission…to kill the girl…" I said, walking over to Claudia who was asleep comfortably. I lifted up my claw and threw it at her neck. But before that, I stopped. My head started to hurt and grabbed it. I had visions again. Seeing, me, and Claudia, playing around, in a playground. Another of me, and Claudia, swimming in a waterfall. Another was a kiss. And the last one was my death, and Claudia's tears. She was crying because I had died. Those visions stopped me from killing the girl. I felt so weird, that I had changed back. But my eyes turned a red pale color once again. I had fallen next to Claudia. She felt the wind from my fall and started to wake up. She looked at me as she saw me asleep. She laid her head on my neck. But what she didn't know was that I was still awake. With both, visions in my head. Now…I felt weird…

_**Day 20 (Morning)**_

_**Draganta's POV**_

**I **woke up with yawn. I opened my eyes to see that everyone was still asleep. "Come on everyone!" I shouted still sleepy. "We got a big ahead of, so let's get ready!" Everyone started to get up. "Draganta," Zephyr said, "It's early in the morning…"

"Good, we need to wake up early for now on if we want to see Moises!"

"Hey! I was having the most wonderful dreams and you ruined it!" Firewalker shouted,

"Was it with Claudia again…?"

"Yes…"

"Well boohoo, wipe away your tears and get the hell up!"

"You just hate me 'cause I'm a bad boy…"

"Ok, really? Bad boy? Come on…"

"Hey," Hunter said, "We need a canoe if we want to pass the lake…"

"I don't need a canoe, I have wings…" Firewalker smirked, as Hunter and I looked at him with evil grins. "What?" He asked as me and hunter grabbed him.

"You grab one wing, and I'll grab the other!" I said,

"WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!? KILL ME!?"

"Ohh, can we?" Flame asked,

"NO!!" Firewalker yelled,

"Hey, Hunter, did you hear that?" I asked,

"No Draganta, I didn't…"

"Do you think this dragon is too dangerous?"

"Yes, I agree that he is dangerous!"

"Let's rip off his wings and fly over the lake!"

"Good Idea!" Hunter agreed.

"Ok, now all of ya' are just messed up…" Firewalker growled.

_**POV End**_

_**Spyro's POV (A/N: Yes…Spyro's POV. In yes, heaven…)**_

**I** watched Blizzard closely from up here in heaven. "Spyro…" Ember said from behind.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"There's something wrong with Crystal and Diamond…" She said. I and Ember had opened a kind of 'Day Care Center' for those who have no parents. Like on earth, but in heaven.

"What?"

"They've acted weird lately. Do you think there from the future as well?"

"Possibly…"

"I only wish that they didn't have to die. I mean…there parents are still alive, yes, but it must have been horrible that those two hatchlings died."

"I know…when I saw you here, I felt as Blizzard was never going to be born. Why didn't you tell me before I left you where pregnant?"

"I…wanted to surprise you…" Ember said slightly. "Forget about that…the kids are in pain. They've be having terrible headaches, pain around there bodies, you name it!"

"Let's go…I'm sure I got a good Idea why. One: They want you to stay with them, Two: They want to get out, three: They want you and me out, or four: well…that ones to myself…" I said as we both left to the day care center. When we both made it into a cloudy cave, inside were seven dragons. Four hatchlings, and three teens.

One side of the cave was Crystal and Diamond who looked sick. On the other side was two other hatchlings playing with one teen. One hatchling was orange named, Kenny. The other was a green one named, Mark. The teen was named, Zoey, a red dragon.

On the far side of the cave were the other two teen dragons gossiping as usual. We walked over to Crystal and Diamond. "What's wrong now dear?" Ember asked,

"Where…going back…soon…we'll be able to see our true parents, and even meet Blizzard again. I miss him…" Crystal said,

"During those days in heaven with him, he was always there for us, and we want to thank him…" Diamond said,

"That's sweet of you two…but…are you sure you too are leaving?"

"Were sure…we both knew this would happen one day. We are from the future…I remember…" Crystal coughed.

"Crystal…" Diamond spoke, "How can you remember?"

"I remember...very well…that…we came here…to the past…to seek our true parents. But apparently, we were killed…I remember brother…I REALLY DO!"

"I do too; I just never wished you remembered…"

"Why, brother?"

"Crystal…we never met our parents…I was hoping of seeing them like this…but…remembering now…that we came from the future…makes me feel not wanting to see them…"

"DON'T SAY THAT, BROTHER!"

"I do very want to see them…but…I just…don't any more…I feel as if in earth…with our parents…would be terrible."

"Us being killed and never knowing our parent…that's terrible…when were born…and see our parents…we'll be happy…"

"Your right…" Diamond sighed. "But…why are we sick?"

"That's what I can't figure out…" Ember said ashamed. Never once have any of the kids had problems before.

"Can…we see our parents?" Crystal asked.

"I'm sorry dear…but you can't…but when you are born, and find Blizzard…tell him…me and Spyro said hello…"

"I promise…" Crystal said happily. "I'll search for Blizzard far and wide! Not leaving him from my mind! I'm on my own quest! To look for, Blizzard!" Crystal said strong and brave.

"Hm hm..." Ember chuckled, "Get your rest dear…It's best to think about the present…than the future…" Ember nuzzled Crystal.

"Your right…" Crystal said softly. _I Promise Ember…Spyro…I will find Blizzard and when I do…I will thank him, and give your hello…_She thought.

I looked at Crystal as she fell asleep. She had a brave heart, and a wise mind. She can get everything for sure. But now…it doesn't seem so…she's sick…and I won't stop until I figure out why…Ember is scared for them…thinking that they won't make…but for sure…I know Crystal will make it…and find Blizzard…she owes her life to him for that one day that happened in heaven when we were attacked. Now…everything is up to Blizzard to destroy molten…and save both Crystal and Diamond from there sickness…there parents are in danger some where…and Blizzard needs to stop the thing that's causing it…I just hope…he can…

* * *

**Okeay...I got this finished at 10:54 pm on Aug. 4 2007. Two chapters in one day. But this one took me a while since of my stupid brother who got in prison...he really need to stop drinking...and if your thinking that my brothers like, 26 years old, and you think I'm also around that age, your wrong...okay...hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	19. A forbidden stance

_**Day 20 (Continue)**_

**I **woke with a yawn as I saw that Blizzard was gone. "Blizzard?" I said. I heard nothing. "BLIZZARD!! YOU PROMISED!"

"And you think I would break it?" A voice asked from above.

"Blizzard?" I said as I looked up.

"Bingo!" Blizzard said from up the tree.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Keeping watch…Ohh…I also got you this…" He said as he dropped down. He had something shiny in his hand. "Here" He said as he gave me a red apple.

"Thank…but I'm not hungry…"

"Ok, I'll save it for ya'"

"Blizzard…how can we find Draganta and the rest?"

"Don't worry…I'm on it!" Blizzard smiled as we both started to fly up into the air. "Ok, just tell me where the last time you saw Draganta and the rest was."

"Ok, just past that jungle and lake." I said,

"Great! We can just fly over them—"He said as we heard a screech. "Or not…Follow me Claudia!" He said as he dived into the huge jungle.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" I yelled as I dived down with him.

We both crashed into a bush. "You ok?" Blizzard asked,

"Yeah…" I said opening my eyes. Blizzard was on top of me. "Uhh…Blizzard…"

"OH! Right sorry…" He said as he had a hard time to get off of me since all the branches in the bush. Suddenly we heard a loud screech as the thing landed in front of us. "Stay quiet…" He said as he was still on top of me. He can see from the crack of the bushes it was a kind of bird. It was large, with a pointy, beak. It starred at the bush me and Claudia where in for a long period time. It then looked around seeing that it looked into the bush. When it did it poked out and started to yell. Blizzard lunged at the being as he froze it. "Let's get the hell out of here!" He said as he helped me up from the bush. We ran as fast as we can through the forest until we found a cave. We rushed in as shadows from high up past us.

"Blizzard…" I said softly. "Are they gone?"

"Yeah…I think so…"

"_The _Blizzard?" A voice said from the shadowy part of the cave.

_**Draganta's POV**_

**O**k, I and Hunter have been thinking a way to get past the lake with crocodiles. Our first plan was to rip off Firewalker's wings, but we would still need another wing since there are two of us. Our second plan was to make a steel boat, but it would sink. So our plan now is, for Hunter to climb up a tall tree, tie a piece of robe a branch and another to his arrow as he launches it onto another tree. We'll be over there in no time!

"OK! You ready Hunter?" I said as we were up the tree.

"READY!" He said as he shot the arrow at a tree. It hit and dug deep inside. "Ok, let's go!" He said as he got his bow and put it away. He jumped up and grabbed the robe. He moved his paws to one side of the robe, to the other. He continued this as he jumped off and landed on the other tree. I did the same as he tied the other end of robe to the branch.

_**10 minutes later…**_

Hunter and I only needed one more tree. Hunter had already made it as I was still on the robe. I felt the robe move as I got to the middle. I felt it again. I looked at the tree, the arrow was coming loose! I rushed trying to get to the tree before it broke. When I was almost there, the arrow broke and I fell. I was about to hit the water where a hungry crocodile opened its mouth to gobble me down, but seen that I was floating. Of course that it's impossible, but really I was. That's when I heard flapping. I looked up to see Firewalker and Zephyr holding onto me. "You need to be quicker…" Firewalker smirked as he and his sis flew over the lake to the ground.

"At least we made it in one piece!" I chuckled as I stood next to the lake, as a crocodile bit my back. Apparently, it wanted my shirt…

"Yup…in one piece…" Hunter said.

"Shut up…" I growled. "We just need to…uhh…what again?"

"Uhhg…" Hunter sighed, "We need to—"

"Hey!" Flame said, "Did we just pass the lake?"

"Yeah…"

"Then what about the forest?"

"That's next…"

"But you said the hill…the forest…then the lake…"

"Ohh…well…I was wrong…now where off to the forest!"

"Great…" I said annoyed, "Let's hurry up before dawn comes…"

"Right…well...we should be there in a few hours…"

"Wait…what do you mean…hours…?"

"Well…Moises doesn't live close by…We have to pass the forest of gnorcs…"

"And you tell us now, WHY!?" I scolded.

"Sorry…" Hunter said as he pulled out his bow. "You better get ready…don't think they all stay in the forest…" He said as he ran off.

"…well were dead…" Firewalker said. "Hope you know what you're doing…"

"No problem. I always carry my bow around. I'll be working side by side with Hunter! Can this get any better!?"

"No…"

"Who asked you…?" I said running of,

"YOU DID!" He shouted.

_**POV End**_

_**Ember's POV**_

**I **checked on Crystal and Diamond. They seem to get a little better. But they still weren't well to even go play with the others. "I hope you two get well…"

"Don't worry Mrs. Ember, we'll be fine! As long as Blizzard destroys Molten, my brother and I will be able to live on earth!" Crystal said,

"Yes…that's good…but still…"

"Has Mr. Spyro found our parents?"

"No dear…he's trying hard…but they don't see to come up…"

"Well, what about our other family members?" Diamond asked,

"We haven't thought of that…that's real smart of you Diamond…"

"Thank you…"

"I'll go to Spyro to tell him about it"

"Mrs. Ember…" Crystal said with a small cough, "are you sure…Mr. Spyro can't find our parents?"

"Yes…he's been searching far and wide in heaven…but there may be a way to find them. I can locate your father…what's your last name?"

"Drakin…"

"Drakin…it sounds familiar…" I said still thinking of who was it…that had the same last name. It hit Ember as she grinned. "I know who your father is! Although I still need to make sure…"

"Ok! I'm really exited to find out! Right brother!?"

"Yes…but sister, don't you think that it would be better if we find out who it was when were born?"

"Of course, but I do want to know…"

"Ok…" Diamond sighed, "What ever you want…"

"Thank you brother!" She hugged him.

"Ok, I'll be back soon everyone!" I said to everyone in the cave. I waved as everyone else waved back but Crystal and Diamond…they felt so happy to find out who it was… 


	20. Moises The Dragon

**_OK! _Here's the next one! Ohh, I forgot to mention! I'll be changing my screen name to, 'The Shadow Prince'. I've chosen that name for a reason. Enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

_**

**M**e and Blizzard starred into the darkness of the cave. "Who's there!?" Blizzard said,

"It's only I…little old me…but I wouldn't say I am old…" It said,

"Show yourself!"

"As you wish…" It said as the thing walked into the sunlight. A small black dragon came out with a smile. It sat in front of us. "Hello…I am Moises…" Moises said as he bowed his head.

"MOISES!? But your—"

"Small yes…I am only twelve…"

"Twelve? But our friend said—"

"Dragons say that…I may have the power of a huge dragon, but I am still young…"

"So…Moises…" I started, "This is where you live?"

"Apparently, yes…I do…"

"Do you live here alone?"

"Yes…" He said frowning.

"What happened to your parents?"

"I wouldn't like to talk about now…I would tell it when the rest appear…"

"The rest?" Blizzard asked,

"Yes, Draganta and the others…"

"So you are a soothsayer…"

"I've been looking into the future for many years…until finally this day…"

"Well, how long will it take them?"

"Only a couple of days…not much. Just two or so…"

"Ohh…" I said as my stomach grumbled. "Ohh…" I said as I blushed.

"That's alright…" Moises said, "I'll get you two some food…" He said walking out side. "Ohh…would you also like a candle light as well?" He chuckled.

"Where fine with the food…" Blizzard said, "I'll get it…you shouldn't go get us food, you're only twelve…"

"Just because I'm twelve makes you think that I—"

"No…" Blizzard cut him off, "I'm just saying you shouldn't…"

"Ohh, but I must, I mean…you're my guest…" He said walking off.

"Well that's very nice of him…" I said,

"Yeah…well…I just don't get how a twelve year old can have so much strength…"

"When you were twelve you had lots of strength me and Ember couldn't believe…"

"Yeah…thanks…" He blushed from the comment. "I miss those days…"

"Me two…but it's best to forget about the past…after what happened to our friends…"

"I'm sure there looking down on us right now…"

"Ohh wait…I mean your parents…" I giggled.

"Yeah…it's weird…but not weirder then you…"

"HEY!" I giggled again as I push him down.

"So you want to play rough do you!?" He said as he pounced on me. We both trembled onto the floor but stopped after Blizzard hit his head on the wall. "Ouch…that hurts…"

"You ok?" I said chuckling as I was on top of him.

"Yeah…"

"Good…" I said kissing him. "Your gonna need to be…" I said with a smirk.

"Ohh really?" He said as I got off him. He got up as Moises came in with a sheep in his mouth. "Wow that was quick…"

"Yeah…" Moises said putting it down. "Not a lot of sheep come around here…well dig in!"

_**Draganta's POV **_

**O**k, me and the rest walked for 3 hours as the forest was 2 more hours away. "Hey, Hunter…how much longer…?" Flame asked tired,

"Only two hours left or so…don't worry, in the forest there's a river where we can get some fresh water…"

"Thank you…" Flame sighed,

"So hunter…" I said, "Do you know who ever assaulted you?"

"A little, I know for one thing that I was attack by these creatures from this figure it summoned…"

"What ever happened to Sparx?"

"Sparx fled in time before he could even be attacked…"

"Where to?"

"He said he would be going some where far away…I just don't know where…"

"We might see him one day I bet…"

"Yeah, you wish…" Hunter laughed as we heard a screech. A giant bird had swooped down at us. It dived directly at me. I ran toward it with intense speed, when I had only been a few feet away, I flipped over it as I took out my sword that had been tied on my belt. The blade had a magnificent shape on the tip. It looked like a spiky flame. I landed on my feet behind the beast. I turned around seeing that it had stopped and was facing me. It yelled another screech as it charged at me.

"Come get some you disgusting bird!" I yelled as I stabbed it as it poofed away. No gems appeared, only more flocks of the things. "What are those things?" I said,

"Veira…" Hunter said,

"Veira, what are those?" I asked,

"There bird who turns into fire…"

"That doesn't sound good…'

"It isn't!" He yelled as they headed for them.

"Now what do we do!?"

"There are teams of those things, if we kill these, then we'll be able to make it into the forest!"

"Teams, what do you mean?"

"I'm saying that these things are the only ones in this area!"

"Well then that's good!" I yelled as I sliced another one. Two other ones dived at Zephyr and Firewalker.

"LOOK OUT!" Flame yelled as he pushed Zephyr out of the way from the bird as it threw him onto the ground with a huge thud. Next to him skidded Firewalker, "Oh, sure don't help me…" He said.

"You ok?" Zephyr asked as she picked Flame up.

"Yeah…" He said rubbing the back of his head blushing.

"ALRIGHT HUNTER," I yelled, "LET'S GET THESE THINGS OUTA HERE!" I shouted as I jumped over one as I scraped my sword against its back. I put my sword away since they only flew in a circle around us above. I took out my bow and arrow that had been on my back. I aimed at one of the birds that were screeching.

Back with Firewalker and the rest, Flame had been burning a lot of the Veira. "This is too easy…" Flame smirked.

"Flame, look out!" Zephyr yelled as one headed from Flame from behind. Flame looked confused until he saw the bird coming after him. He was frightened to see how close it was. Zephyr jumped in front of Flame as she did a back flip that shot her tail right under the bird's beak which sent it flying back into the sky.

"Whoa…" Flame said astonished.

"I had to do something…" She said blushing from how Flame looked at her. "Well…I best stay out of your way…"

"Don't worry…I've got it handled, but if ya' want to help out—"

"OK!" She said as she ran over to one that was diving to her. When it was a few feet away, she slashed her tail in the air that sent out a wave that pushed back the bird.

"STOP STARRING AT MY SISTER!" Firewalker yelled to Flame. Zephyr over heard what Firewalker had said that made her blush a little.

"Sorry…" Flame apologized as he blew another fire at the bird.

Hunter and I where almost finished. We needed only four more birds. I and Hunter shot an arrow at two birds, that poofed away. When we were about to shoot our next arrow the two birds started to shake which caused them to have bits of smoke appear around there bodies. With a sudden burst of energy, there whole bodies where on fire.

"Ok…now where in trouble…' I grumbled…


	21. Urkin's arrival

_**Day 21 (NIGHT)**_

_**Draganta's POV**_

**I **couldn't sleep that night…and no, not because of those fire birds…ohh, and if your thinking of what happened, let's say we kicked there butts! But apparently, Hunter and I got lots of scorch marks…very painful…and the worst part of it yet is they broke my sword! Grrr…well after that battle, the rest and I had slept in the forest where Flame was suppose to be on look out, but apparently, he was to busy sleeping! I got out of bed and headed to a river. I poured some water on my face to stay awake. When I did, I spotted something deep in the forest. It seemed to stare at me…

_**Quick Blizzard POV**_

**C**laudia and Moises were asleep in the cave. But apparently, I, Blizzard…had left. I had no time for slumber; I had to finish my job. But first…I wanted to have a little fun…

_**Back to Draganta**_

**I **looked at it in the shadows. It seemed to grin at me. "You think you can get away from me…" It said.

"YOU!" I yelled.

"So you remember…but can you remember who I am?"

"No…and I don't plan to! I need to find Moises and get back Claudia and Blizzard!"

"Those name…it sounds…familiar…"

"Which names?"

"Claudia…and Blizzard…"

"There my friends!"

"Friends…?"

"Yeah…I need help from Moises, so bug off!"

"I don't feel like it…" It seems that you've been having trouble lately…"

"Yeah…it's hard to get to Moises, unless you happen to know a short cut!"

"I know…but I won't tell you…"

"WHAT, Why not!?"

"You…must repay me…"

"How much?"

"I don't want gems…I want…an ally…"

"A…ally?"

"Yes…do you or do you not except!?"

"I except…"

"Than bring me…A blue dragon by the name of Urkin…"

"URKIN!?"

"Don't worry…it's the real him…"

"As long as it's not him…"

"Although…you will find him…dead…of course…my people must burry him…"

"Where can I find him?"

"They say he was last seen in space…but my master had made it easer for you…they say he lives in this certain forest…if you find him and bring him to me, I promise you the help to find Moises…"

"Ok…deal…" I said.

"Perfect…" It last said as it blended with the shadows and disappeared.

"Hmm…first he assaults us, then he takes one of our friends, and now he's making a deal with me…threes something fishy going on, and I don't mean the dead fish Firewalker had brought last night, I mean something's going on that he doesn't want any one to know…

_**POV End**_

_**Day 21 (MORNING)**_

**I **woke up with Blizzard by my side. Moises was gone, so I thought he went to get food. "For a twelve year old, he sure can wake up early…" I said,

"Claudia…?" Blizzard said with a yawn.

"Ohh, did I wake you up?"

"Not much…where's Moises?" He asked with his pale red eyes different. They seemed to be darker…like a grey color.

"I think he went to get something…"

"I'll go look for him…"

"I'm sure he can take care of himself…"

"I know I just want to see what he's up to…" He said leaving. I followed him out of the cave seeing that Moises was only in front of the cave practicing his skills. Moises started to mumble to his self as he closed his eyes. A kind of black aura pored out of his body and formed into a ball in front of him. He opened his eyes as the ball twisted around as it began to glow. There he just starred into it.

"I see you're awake…" He said,

"Looks like your friends are coming sooner than I thought…"

"How much longer?"

"Only a few minutes…"

"WHAT!?"

"Yes…someone had seemed to show them my short cut…"

_**Molten's POV**_

**I **sat in my thrown as Urkin was brought by my minions. He laid there in front of me. "Ohh, Urkin…" I said, "Wake up…we have lots of business to attend to…" I said as I put my paw in front of him. A glow of green happened to appear there. It formed into a small green orb that shined in the morning sun.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled as the orb threw it's self into Urkin's chest. The blue dragon started to open its eyes as I ordered on of my minions over to my spot. A small gnorc stood next to me, "Soldier, I have something special for you…"

"Yes your sire…"

"Since Blizzard had run away once again… for his infernal Claudia…I have no one to sacrifice…"

"Who is the one you request to sacrifice…"

"Soldier…if I have no one to sacrifice within 50 seconds…my spell will not work…"

"I understand but who can I get in 50 seconds…?"

"YOU OF COURSE!" I growled as I started to choke him. I lifted him up as he struggled to be released. "Akto, na kela!" I yelled as the gnorc stopped moving. A red aura began to glow around him as I sucked up his aura. I let go of the now dead gnorc and shot another, but red orb. It went into Urkins mouth as he began to open his eyes fully. "Welcome back…" I said as he began to get up.

"Who are you…?" He asked,

"I'm Molten…I brought you back to life to join me to rule the dragon realms…"

"HA! I work alone…I don't need you!"

"But what if you do…I mean…you have no more army, and Blizzard can just kill you again…"

"Blizzard…?"

"Yes…that little runt…apparently, he's been causing my plans to fail. But know I got him…and he's my little minion…"

"HOW DARE YOU!!"

"Shush Urkin…I thought you didn't have feeling for your adopted son…"

"I didn't! He should be my minion!"

"Awe, but you don't have mind control…do you?"

"No…"

"Then with me, we'll be able to rule this place with an iron fist!"

"But I have no army…you said so…"

"Ohh, but Urkin…you do…you have an army…and power…can you feel it going through your body?"

"I do…"

"I gave you that power…and together we can rule the realms! So…do you except?"

"Where's my army…?"

"Call them out…"

"Hmm…SOLDIERS!" Urkin yelled as thousands of gnorcs, birds, and these rock kind of beings popped from the ground. "Ok Molten…you got a deal…"

"Perfect…it's settled then…Urkin…get ready…because when you step out of this place…you'll be able to kill what ever you want…"

_**POV End**_

_**Draganta's POV**_

"**T**hat was weird…" Flame said, "I mean…that figure being nice to us…"

"Yeah that is…" I said, "But at least we'll be able to find Moises faster!"

"Right," Zephyr said, "and once we find him, I can ask him about my future!"

"Yeah…" Flame said "I wonder though…"

"What?" I asked,

"Why did he need that dragon for?"

"He said that he needed him for a burry ceremony or something…"

"Ohh…"

"Hey, how much longer?"

"The thing said only a few minutes…"

"I think were here…" Hunter said as he pushed a few leaves out of the way. There was a river and lots of trees in curves.

"I think we are…"

"ALRIGHT!" Firewalker yelled as he jumped into the river. "WHOA!" He yelped as he got out. "T-that w-water I-is f-f-reez-zing!"

"We should look for a black dragon that looks at least 50 years old!" I said,

"Hi there…" A small black dragon said as he poofed in front of us.

"Or maybe younger…"

* * *

**_OK! _Finally! I've waited for this moment! I still got a few more chapter, or maybe alot, to go! But this next chapter is the one I've been waiting for since the beginning of 'The White Dragon 2' ! _Chapter 22: Moises' Story_**

**Thanks for the reviews every one! Have a awsome day reading! Or what ever...**


	22. Moises' Story

_**Day 21 (Continue)**_

**M**e and Blizzard sat down in the cave waiting for Moises. "He said he would back!?" Blizzard growled,

"I'm sure he's busy…"

"He's been gone for an hour!"

"He's probably getting food…"

"What makes you think he would be getting food!?" Blizzard growled at me.

"I've never seen you act like that! What happened to you!?"

"Nothing, alright…nothing…I'm sorry…"

"There's something going on that you won't tell me…"

"Nothing…" He said as he didn't even look at me for the whole day.

"Why don't you look at me?"

"Do I have to look at you the whole time!?"

"B-Blizzard…why are you acting like this!?"

"I'm not acting anything!"

"Then at least calm down…I know you really want to destroy Molten…but you have to—"

"I WOULD NEVER KILL MY MASTER!!" Blizzard growled as he glared at me with furious red blood shot eyes!

"T-That's why you're acting like this! I thought—"

"That kiss only broke my actions; it didn't break the spell…"

"H-how can I break the spell!?"

"YOU CAN'T BREAK IT! Only an enhanced master of darkness may break it!"

"Snap out of it!"

"Like I will!" Blizzard said as he pounced at me.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Your time has ended you—"

"HEY!" A voice said from behind.

"Get off of her!" Moises said as he blew a black fire. It knocked Blizzard out cold as he had hit the cave wall. "You ok?" He asked as he walked over to me.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"Claudia?" Another voice said from behind,

"You brought friends?"

"Not my friends!" Moises chuckled.

"Hey, it is Claudia!" Draganta said popping in his head in the cave. Draganta walked inside as well as Firewalker, Flame, Zephyr, and Hunter.

"Claudia! What are you doing here!?" Draganta asked,

"Well, Blizzard and I were being followed by these birds, so we flew down here to lose them. After they left, me and Blizzard found Moises…"

"YOU FOUND HIM!?"

"Which one, Blizzard or Moises?" I asked,

"Uhh…both…"

"Yup, but unfortunately, Blizzard is out cold…"

"What happened?"

"Moises knocked him out…"

"Where is Blizzard?"

"Right there…" I said facing to him.

"Where's Moises!?" Zephyr asked,

"Right next to me…" I said,

"HIYA!" Moises said happily.

"I thought he was Moises' kid…." Draganta said,

"Nope, he's only twelve…"

"Twelve ya' say, huh?" Draganta said as every one look at Firewalker.

"My bad…" Firewalker chuckled nervously.

"Hey," Zephyr said to Moises, "Can you tell my future?"

"Sure…" He replied, "Follow me…" He said walking into the deep side of the cave. He started to mumble to himself again as the same black aura pored out of him and made a ball. This time he put one finger on his mouth and blew the same black fire at the Ball. The ball began to shake it formed into a flat oval. In the middle was only blank. He looked into it as he shut his eyes. "What is it that you wish to seek?" He asked his eyes still shut.

"How does my future look like?"

"It looks…with despair…in other words…no hope…you think your life will end as you're trapped inside your own mind. Your filled with darkness as the dragon you once loved, gone…you still hope for him to come back, but your tears do nothing…they fall from face as you cry for him to come back…to save you from the darkness…only that he brings more darkness into your life…he cares nothing about you…not until he is broken from the spell…"

After Moises finished Zephyr's future, she started to tear a bit. "HEY," Firewalker shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!? GET MY SIS SUICIDLE!?"

"It's ok…" Zephyr said, "I mean…that's the future…I can't change…"

"She right…" Moises said sad. "Like my future…I can't change mine…neither taking revenge will solve any problems…"

"Revenge," Draganta asked, "What for…?"

"For what happened long ago…" Moises said as a tear fell from his face. Blizzard started to wake up.

"What the…?" Blizzard said,

"Hey there buddy!" Flame said. Blizzard turned to Flame as he saw his eyes a red pale color. "WHOA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

"I can't remember…when all of you got here!?"

"Well, you know we came to look for you and all. This figure gave us a short cut to here, so we thought we can ask Moises to help us find you!"

"I see…and I see Hunter's well!" He chuckled.

"Yup…" Hunter said chuckling back. Everyone was happy but Moises. He was still sad, thinking from the past.

"Moises?" Zephyr said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey," Claudia said, "What did happen from the past…?"

"I-I'll tell you later…" Moises said with a sad tone in his voice.

_**Quick Ember POV**_

**W**hen I found Spyro looking down at Blizzard, I rushed over to him. "Spyro!" I said panting.

"Ember, what's wrong?"

"Spyro…I know who Crystal and Diamonds parents are!"

"You do!? Tell me, I'll see if I can find them!"

"I know the father…I don't know there mother, yet, sorry."

"That's alright! Who's the father!?"

"Do you know any one by the last name of, Drakin?" Ember said,

"No…" Spyro said as Ember nodded.

_**POV End**_

_**(Night)**_

**E**veryone was seated around a fire that glowed on everyone's faces. "So…Moises," I said, "What did happen?"

"Well…since everyone is here and everyone has greeted and talked, I guess…I could tell you…" Moises said as everyone listened.

_**Moises' POV**_

_**(PAST)**_

**A Long time ago, my mother, a pink dragoness, had lived in a peaceful land with many dragons. It was said that the land has beautiful gardens, rivers, and a huge field with sheep. It was perfect, until the land was covered with Darkness. Everyone was frightened to see that there worst enemy had come to rule there land…Molten…was his name…**

**As the sky's darkened, the dragons had left there land except for few who stayed and fought. Although, some never did want to fight, but had no choice. Molten had covered the and with a giant bubble. Before my mother could escape, the bubble trapped my mother as well as a few others…**

**Those who where trapped hid from Molten. Even though they knew he would find them, they still hid. When Molten had won, he had sent his army of gnorcs and dragons to look for any survivors. My mother was captured and brought to Molten's lair. But she was imprisoned as well as others. She lay in a cell with two other dragons. One green, and another blue. Both females. Molten had sent one of his minions, to each lair to slaughter any of those who had lived. That's when my mother saw a black male dragon poof in front of them. This…was my father…**

**He looked at the blue and green dragons that sat afraid. He starred at them as he pointed his claws in front of them. The two dragons started to float up as he moved his claws up. He then clutched his claws into a fist as the two dragons fell to the ground with a thud. He looked at my mother who was crying, and said, 'Why do you cry…?'**

**My mother didn't answer she just cried more, 'Why?' He asked again. My mother finally puckered up and said,**

'**I cry, because…I know you will kill me…I'm afraid…that is why I'm crying…I fear you…and that is why I cry as well…with all the killing…I see…I cry…and now…I will feel how death is…and that…is why I'm crying…"**

'**You have no need to cry…' My father said. My mother didn't understand him, what he meant not to cry. 'I won't kill you…'**

'**W-Why not!?' My mother asked,**

'**Do you want to die?'**

'**N-no…'**

'**Then I won't…'**

'**Thank you…' She said with a sigh. 'May I ask…why…your master told you to…?'**

'**I don't want to kill someone that looks lovingly…' My mother blushed from his words. **

'**T-thank you…I appreciate it…' My mother said as my father smiled and left.**

**During that day, my fathers master had found about what had happened. He was furious when he heard that my father had not done what he was supposed to do. My father's master called him in to discus about it. 'I heard you didn't do what I ordered!' My father's master growled,**

'**I am sorry…' My father apologized as he put his head down in shame. **

'**Tell me…why didn't you do it…?'**

'**I…I…don't know…'**

'**You know…LOOK AT ME!' He growled as my father looked at his master straight in the yes. Before then his master read his thoughts and was shocked to it. 'I don't care if you do love her…your going to kill her…'**

'**But…sire…'**

'**If you don't want to…I'll let her live…you are my best warrior…but note this…you will repay me...'**

'**Thank you sire…' My father said last leaving.**

**Months Later, my mother was in love with my father, as well as he with my mother. During there times together, my mother had become pregnant. One day, Molten had thought of the perfect thing for my father to repay for. It was his child. Me. He wanted it to be a powerful warrior such as my father. Though He had no time for waiting he cased a spell on my mother that very night. When my mother and father had found out about the repayment, my mother declined. He gave my mother and father five days to think about it, because within those five days, I would be born. I was still inside my mother, and when my parents found out of the curse, my mother was scared. My mother couldn't lay me; instead…she had to give birth to me…**

**After those five days was over, my mother was in too much pain. After the many hours from my birth, she couldn't even lift an eye from the pain. She panted as it was over. She looked at me with a sly smile on her face. But there was another thing about the curse that she knew, but not my father. After my birth, she would die. She last said to my father, 'Keep our child safe, and don't let it into any harm…promise me…you'll protect him…'**

'**I promise…' My father said a little confused. When she saw my mother stop breathing he began to panic. 'N-no…no! Please! Don't go!' My father cried as he saw that she was gone. My father held me in his arms, seeing his baby boy dragon. I was asleep as he smiled and gave his last tear.**

**My father had promised my mother to keep me safety, and there, was not safety. His master wanted me. Instead, my father escaped from his masters' lair. He flew away far, far, away. He had flown us here. In this jungle. My father made this cave for us. He had taught me many things, such as magic, and techniques. When I turned 4 years old, my father had told me to follow him. He looked as if he was in a rush. As he took me to a tunnel leading underground. He told me, 'Stay here…don't leave ths place until I say you can…ok…?'**

**I nodded as he told me to stay at this room with a big torch on the wall. My father left and it sounded as if my father has blocked the entrance. I stayed inside for hours until I heard foot steps, and screeches. I felt the ground shook as it kept going for hours. When it stopped, I didn't come out, waiting for my fathers call. Apparently, I had slept in the tunnel the whole day. I had nothing else to do as the torch began to die. I walked to the tunnel entrance that was blocked with a rock and dirt. When I pushed them out, I saw that the trees and everything around it was destroyed. There, I saw my father lying on the dirt ground about twenty feet away. I ran over to him, nudging him. He didn't move. That's when I saw his body, with blood all over it. I saw that his face was pale as his eyes were shut. **

**I was frightened…I didn't know what to do. I only cried as I saw the last of him. I felt so much pain. Then I heard a noise. I ran back to the tunnel but only to the entrance. I ducked down for them not to see me. I saw an orange and red dragon hover over my father. 'I feel terrible for you…my greatest warrior…dead…you should have listened to me…' It said. Just then another dragon hovered next to the dragon.**

'**I'm sorry to interrupt you sir Molten…but it seems that we couldn't find his son…' It said,**

'**It's alright…I have no meaning for him any more…let's get out of this dump…' Molten last said as he flew away.**

_**POV End**_

"**T**hat's so sad…" I said,

"I…can't believe he did that…that creep!" Blizzard growled. Moises was crying as he told his story.

"You all know now…" Moises stuttered.

"He's going to pay! I promise you that Moises…" Draganta said furious.

"Thank you…but don't…" Moises last said as he got up and went back into the cave.

"I can see how he's strong…" Flame said,

"Yeah…his father being a great warrior and all…" Firewalker said. "I wonder how feels to lose your parents very early…"

"It feels terrible…" Blizzard said as he lay on the ground and tried to sleep.

_**Spyro's POV**_

**I **couldn't believe it…for Moises…and Crystal and Diamond's father. Moises has lived terribly, and must stay strong and face his fears. I understand that. What I'm really surprised about is…

Crystal and Diamonds Father…isn't who I thought it would be…

"Blizzard…best of luck…with your future children…" I chuckled as I looked Blizzard once more. Crystal and Diamond…were Blizzard's kids…and Ember and I…are grandparents…


	23. Visions part 2

_**Day 22 (NIGHT)**_

**E**veryone was woken up from a loud noise! Those screeches annoyed me so. It annoyed everyone. "What the hell is that!?" Firewalker complained,

"It's those stupid Veira!" Hunter said,

"AWE COME ON! I HAVE NO SWORD!!!" Draganta said angrily.

"Maybe Moises has one?"

"Yeah…sure…like a kid would carry around a—"

"Here you go Draganta!" Moises said as he gave Draganta a Katana that had a white shiny blade that shined in the moonlight.

"How did you—but you're—why you would—never mind…" Draganta said as he looked at it. "Wow! This looks like the Silkmoon blade…"

"It is…"

"WHOA! I can't wait to use this baby!" Draganta said excited as those ugly birds came holding gnorcs. The let go of them as the gnorcs fell making the ground shake. "Alright, let's take care of these things first! Blizzard, Firewalker, both of you go take care of the Veira! The rest of you, attack the gnorcs!" Draganta ordered. Three gnorcs charged at us as Draganta sliced his Katana at one gnorc. "Now this is going to be fun…"

_**Blizzard's Visions**_

**W**hen I got up there, my head started to hurt. I lost control of my flight pattern and almost fell. I then had it again…

_**Vision 1- 'Blizzard…' Molten said as I sat in front of him, 'I taught you well, but now I must know how well you've gotten…you're mission…to destroy 30 gnorcs in less than one minute'**_

_**Vision 2- 'Kill! That's why you're here! TO KILL!' I don't care about friendship, families, I don't care about anything! You're here, to KILL!'**_

_**Vision 3- 'Kill her…Don't fail me Blizzard…find her…then kill her…Kill Claudia…and her friends…I don't care what it takes…JUST DO IT!'**_

**I **closed my eyes shut as the visions kept coming! Then it stopped and now…I felt rage…I opened my eyes, seeing that there once again blood shot red. I had no control of my body, all I saw was red! "HEY Blizzard!" Firewalker yelled, "Come on and help me out! I can't kill these things on my own!" He said as he looked tat me. I looked at him back as he flinched. "Uhh, ohh…"

"Do you think I would help you…?"

"Uhh…guys…Blizzard's going crazy again!"

"IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL A COMRADE!?"

"You're no comrade!"

"Your right, Firewalker…I'm not…Veira, ATTACK!" I yelled as thousands behind me had charged.

"GUYS!!!" Firewalker cried as Moises had swooped up and grabbed him.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?" I said as I grabbed Moises.

"I'm not going any where!" Moises said as he let go of Firewalker, "Help the others! I'll take care of Blizzard!"

"What can you do? You're just a kid…"

"Do you know who I am!?"

"No…how about you tell me…"

"The names, Moises Dragoon! What's…YOURS!?" HE said as he punched me away from him.

_**Moises' POV**_

"**T**he names, Blizzard Drakin, nice to meet you!" He said as he blew a fire at me. I flew to the right,

"Do you think that that can hit me!?" I said,

"No, but you fell for my trap!" He said as six birds on fire went straight for me in all sides.

"Lancet!" I yelled as one bird's life was swept away from it and brought to me. I then ran out of the area the birds where about to crash. I flew away from the birds as they hit each other and made a BOOM! "What are those, Bomb Veira's!?"

"Yes…Now…let me show you what real strength is all about…" Blizzard said as he charged at me. But in a sudden he disappeared. I closed my eyes as I mumbled to myself. I felt his power around me, that's when I felt a burst of energy behind me. "GRA!" Blizzard yelled as he thrashed his claws at me. Luckily I had dodged him as I made a back flip and hit him on the head with my feet. "You little brat!" He growled as he blew a fire up at me,

"I'm no brat!?" I growled as I blew a black fire. I felt his power through his fire, the more I fought him, and the more he gained! I stopped and moved out of the way as the fire blew past me.

"Are you afraid…?"

"I'll never be afraid of you!"

"But are you afraid…of the darkness…?" Blizzard said as he vanished in the night. This time, I didn't try sensing him. I knew now…that he's…afraid of the darkness…the darkness…that held him in for as long as he can remember…Why would he run away…? He had a reason…he joined Molten's side…he attacked us…not because of the spell…because he wanted to escape…he wanted…to be with Claudia…he wanted everything to be ok…but this…WAS ENOUGH! "I now know who you are…" I said, "I have the power to seek anything…"

"Then seek this," Blizzard said as a huge power of fire blew up on me.

"So much…power…" I panted,

"Is it too much for you to handle…?"

"Not even close!" I growled.

_**Draganta's POV**_

**B**ack with me and the rest, I had been slicing lots of Gnorcs with the Katana Moises brought me. "Take this!" I growled as I jumped over the gnorc, and touched the ground as I got my blade ready and struck the being with it. I ran into two other gnorcs as I jumped up high and struck my blade at the ground as a huge wave slashed through the gnorcs. "I love this…" I said to myself.

Since I figured that this was the Silkmoon Katana, I said, "CASCADI!" As I held up the blade, a sudden burst of light came out of the Katana and within a few seconds everything was all white. A few seconds later, it was morning. I woke up with the Katana still in my hands. "What just happened?" I asked,

"Draganta…" Moises said with a smile on his face. He looked bad, but it seemed he didn't care. "You're the welder…"

"The welder…?"

"Yes…you enhance the power of the Katana…"

"No…I can't…they say only a strong and brave warrior can weld it…I'm nothing…I'm still training."

"Not any more…after that words…you…you're the one…the one to weld it…It's yours…"

"No thanks…I'd rather go with my original one."

"But…it's broken…"

"Yeah I know. Hey, are you also a blacksmith?" I asked,

"No…but I can fix it for you…"

"Thanks…" I said as I saw everyone else waking up.

"What happened?" Zephyr asked,

"Well," Moises said, "Draganta used the Katana power to stop time. When he did, I was unaffected, that's when I took the time to beat the crud out of the Veira, and the gnorcs…"

"BLIZZARD," Claudia panicked, "Where is he!?" She cried,

"Well, I couldn't find him, so he should be some where…"

"I hope he's ok…"

_**Blizzard's POV**_

"**S**tupid Moises, how can he defeat me!?" I growled as I sat on a rock. I was still in the forest just getting up. My head started to hurt again, as the visions started again,

_**Vision- 'Hey, Blizzard!' I Heard from behind. I looked around to see that it was Claudia, 'Come on! Let's go see how Spyro and Ember is doing!' She giggled.**_

_**Vision 2- I was sitting in class as I looked at the door way to see Claudia walk in. She sat next to me and said, 'Hey, I heard you taught Spyro this cool new move! Can you show me!?' She asked, 'Sure…' I smiled. **_

_**Vision 3- I was swimming in the waterfall as I felt something grab my leg. 'Huh?' I said as I was dunked in. I opened my eyes to see who it was, but it went away. I went up to the surface as I saw some one in front of me. 'Hey, Blizzard!' Claudia said, 'WHOA! What's the big idea!?'**_

'_**Sorry, I wanted to ask you some things…'**_

'_**What is it…?'**_

'_**Can you teach me that rolling thing…?'**_

'_**It takes lots of practice…'**_

'_**PLEASE!!!' She begged,**_

'_**Ok, ok, I will…but remember it's hard work…'**_

'_**Thanks!' She said as she kissed him on the cheek,**_

'_**Did you just kiss me…?'**_

'_**Uhh…no…that was…a…friend kiss…you know…eh heh heh…I'll be seeing you!' She said as she ran off…**_

**M**y head started to go in circles. I shut my eyes tight as I kept having the memories! I finally snapped and my eyes began to fade back into a red and pale color. "My head…those…visions…from long ago…" I said, "How can I remember them…? I was only a kid back then…hmm hmm" I chuckled.

"Friends kiss…" I shook my head, "I guess she did care about me back then as well…the only problem I have now, Is…where I am?"

* * *

**Ok, the Visions with Claudia in it wasn't in the story, neither was the one with Molten. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	24. Crystal and Diamond's true sickness

_**Day 22 (Continue)**_

**I **was worried about Blizzard,I didn't know where he was…I wanted to go look for him, but I knew I had to get Draganta's permission.

_**Ember's POV**_

**I **was happy, knowing that I was actually taking care of my grandchildren. I walked back inside the cave where Crystal and Diamond slept. Everyone else was playing, some where outside and some just resting. I sat next to Crystal who had a blanket over herself. All you could see was her nose and her tail poking out. Diamond the same but his blanket wasn't over his head. I didn't want to wake them so I left to check up on the rest outside. Before I walked out, a heard a small noise from where Crystal and Diamond were.

"Mrs. Ember?" Diamond said with after his yawn.

"Did I wake you?" I whispered.

"No…"

"Ohh…ok, you can go back to bed…"

"Mrs. Ember…has Spyro found him yet?"

"You mean your father, well…how can I say this…" I said as I looked at Diamond. He looked worried, "Yes!" I whispered to him.

"Y-you did!? Crystal!!! WAKE UP!"

"What brother…?" She said yawning as the blanket stayed put on her head.

"MR. SPYRO FOUND OUR DADDY!!"

"HE DID!?" Crystal said with a surprise as she took off her blanket.

"Yes…but I'll tell you two once you get your rest…B-I mean…I tell you who your father is later…"

"AWE NO FAIR!" Crystal whined,

"Nothings fair now go back to bed…"

"Ok…" She said as she snuggled over to Diamond. _I can see the resemblance…_I thought, _Blizzard is really there father…I wonder how Crystal will feel…when she finds out…?_ I walked outside to find Spyro. First I wanted to check on Blizzard, so I stopped at where Spyro was when he saw Blizzard. I looked down seeing Claudia, Flame, and there friends. Although I couldn't find Blizzard. I searched around looking for him, but no sign. I tried listening in what they where saying…

_**With Claudia and the rest**_

"**C**laudia, I'm sorry but I can't let you" Draganta said waiting fro Moises to come out from the cave,

"But, Draganta, I have to! If I don't find him, who knows what could happen!? He might return to Molten!"

"I'd let you go, but not know, I'm waiting for Moises to finish with my sword…"

"Why must you always be like that!?"

"I'm not always like this!"

"Yes you are!"

"Are not!"

"Yes you are!! If you won't let me go then—then I'll go with out your permission!"

"You can't go find Blizzard by yourself!"

"WATCH ME!" Claudia yelled as she ran away.

"Damn it Claudia!" Draganta growled.

_**Back with Ember**_

"**O**hh no, I got to find Spyro!" I said as I left to find him. I ran far and wide, still looking for Spyro. I finally spot him with a frown on his face. He was looking down at something, but I didn't know what…"SPYRO!" I yelled. He only looked at me and looked back down. I ran over to him as he sighed.

"This terrible…"

"You know about Blizzard…?"

"Not that…look…" he said as he moved out of the way for me to see. I looked down to see that the dragon village was being took in over by…Urkin…

"How did this happen…?" I asked,

"Molten…" Spyro said,

"But…"

"When Blizzard was in Molten's Control, he made a deal with Draganta…to find Urkin. When he found him, and brought Urkin to Blizzard, and he brought Urkin to Molten."

"We have to tell them!"

"They can't hear us! They can't even see us!"

"What if…we go into there dreams…?"

"We might…but they might not believe a dream…"

"It's worth a shot…"

"Did you tell Crystal and Diamond?"

"No, I told them to get there rest first…"

"Good…they shouldn't know…"

"What…why?"

"You know Blizzard is in control…correct…"

"Yes…"

"And do they know that Blizzard is in control…?"

"…yes…"

"Blizzard is causing there sickness…or even…there death…"

"D-death…but…there…already dead…there in heaven…they can't die…can they?"

"For them…they can die…they just won't have a life…nor, a soul…or spirit…there gone…for ever…" From there, I was worried…I didn't want them to die…in heaven…I couldn't understand…I just…couldn't…it was…impossible…and form there, I kept it…a secret from Crystal and Diamond…not wanting them to know…not wanting them to panic…

* * *

**Ok, I know this chapter was short, but now I got something to write about in the next chapter! **


	25. The Untold secret

_**Day 22 (Continue)**_

_**Blizzard's POV**_

**I **kept searching for the rest.Still no sign of them.I suddenly heard a rough sound behind me. I looked to see that it was no other than--! But it was too late, it caught me. I was in large orb, floating off the ground. I couldn't see anything from inside. I only saw a dragon figure. It walked away as the orb followed it. I tried breaking the orb many times but failed to get an after shock from it. "Stupid orb…HEY WHO'S OVER THERE!?" I yelled as the dragon figure stopped.

"You'll find out soon enough…once I get you to my master…"

"And who's that!?"

"I can't speak of it…"

"Why not!?"

"If I do, he will come…he will come and kill me if I blew it…"

"So what, you're on a mission to retrieve me, and bring me to your master?"

"Apparently, yes…" He said as he started walking again.

"Can't you at least give me your name?"

"…I believe you know me…"

"I do?"

"Yes…we do…" He said as he stopped.

"I don't think I know any one than my friends…"

"How about rivals…enemy's…?"

"Like Urkin and Molten?"

"No…" He said softly…

"You're going to pay Blizzard…" He said. Just then…his words reminded me of some one…some one that I hated. But knew that it wasn't his fault to hate me…that dragon was just an angry dragon, with no self respect…

"I'm going to kill you what you've done to Claudia…"

"…Swamp…?"

_**POV End**_

**I **searched for Blizzard every where. I had heard Draganta and the rest searching for me. I didn't care, all I was going to do was find Blizzard…I'm sure he isn't possessed any more. When I had seen a bright light up ahead, I walked over to it. Apparently, it only took me to the end of this jungle. That's when I saw the sun shining bright until it was covered with dark purple grey clouds. "What's going on…?"

"Claudia!" Draganta yelled as he came out, "We have to stick…to…gather…" He said as he saw the clouds.

"This looks bad…" Moises said as he spotted a dragon with a huge orb behind him heading towards the dragon village where Claudia and Blizzard lived. "Who's that?" He asked. Everyone looked that way, "I don't know…let's follow it…" Draganta said. Everyone nodded as we left to see who, or what it was…

He stopped a few times talking to himself. Well, it seemed he was…he was talking to the orb. We hid behind tree's bushes, and plants. He was back on the move again. 6 hours had past seeing that he had stopped at the village that was crushed and smashed into pieces! There floating up in the sky was Urkin…I surprised as I saw him. I was once again frightened like the first time. Everyone hid from him as we over heard there conversation.

"Where is he?" Urkin asked,

"Right here master…" The dragon said as he moved away from the orb. The Orb got frizzy as it started to vanish. Inside came out with a thud on the ground, Blizzard!

"Hello…Blizzard…"

"URKIN!" Blizzard growled,

"Not happy to see me…?"

"Not one bit! What are you doing here!?"

"I'm here with my partner to rule the dragon lands!"

"What partner…?"

"Molten of course…"

"MOLTEON!? That creep!? I thought you knew better!?"

"Just because I adopted you, means I have to be responsible!? Let me tell you something…Blizzard…something that even your own parents wouldn't tell you…"

"My parents wouldn't keep anything from me!"

"That's where you're wrong…"

"You don't know anything!"

"I know that your friends are hiding right behind you…" Urkin smirked as he lifted his paw. Me and everyone else were lifted up into the air and vanished. Within a second we re-vanished next to Blizzard.

"What…do you know…that I don't…?" Blizzard said looking at me.

"Much more…" Urkin said

"What is the thing that my parents wouldn't tell me…?"

"Blizzard—" Urkin said as he was disturbed by the ground shaking and a pink and white light covered them. Within seconds, a force field covered everyone. It was with a shiny pink one with a bit of blue and white. Two small white things fell from up, and crashed down forming into white ghostly Spyro and Ember figures.

"YOU'RE NOT TELLING HIM ANYTHING!" Ember said her voice hollow.

"If he knew do you what could happen!?" Spyro said his voice hollow as well.

"I know what I'm doing…and yes…I do know what will happen…and now…I'll tell him…I'll tell him what you two have hid from him!"

"Blizzard," Ember said turning to me, "don't believe anything he says!"

"What is it that you two kept from me!?" Blizzard growled,

"I…I…can't tell you…"

"Why not!?"

"We just can't…" Spyro said,

"Then allow me to tell him!" Urkin laughed, but first…you must promise me one thing…"

"What is it…?"

"I can't tell you…but I'll tell you this…once I tell you…I get to chose one thing…" Blizzard had thought about it. I only hoped he wouldn't choose yes…even though I don't know, except Moises of course.

"Stop!" Moises yelled as everyone looked at him.

_**Moises' POV**_

"**B**lizzard…if you find out, you won't be able to control it! You'll be possessed again, but it won't be breakable any more! You have to listen to your parents! Don't listen to Urkin! He may have adopted you, but you still can't trust him! He tried killing you!"

Blizzard thought even more about it…he had lot going through him, even though he does wish to know what it was. "DEAL!" Blizzard yelled as Urkin grinned.

"BLIZZARD!" I shouted.

"Blizzard…" Urkin started,

"This isn't good…" Ember said backing away from Blizzard, her own son.

"YOURE YOUR OWN SHADOW!" Urkin yelled,

"What do you mean…?"

"YOUR NOTHING! NOTHING BUT A SIMPLE SHADOW! YOU'RE NOT REAL!!!" Urkin laughed.

"Not…real…just a shadow…that's who I am…no…that's not who I am…" Blizzard said. Urkin only looked at him with a confused look on his face. "I'm NO ONE!" Blizzard growled his eyes turning blood shot red.

"Now what I desire…is you!" Urkin laughed as Blizzard vanished. He appeared next to Urkin floating in the sky. If there was one…"Blizzard…kill them…"

"As you wish…master…" Blizzard grinned an evil devilish grin.

* * *

**Ok, The story is almost finished, about maybe 2 or 3 chapters left. Any ways, I also have a weblink of a picture I made. The pic is a little sploiler maybe, but it's called, 'The Shadow Prince' who will be starring in part 3. Well, thanks for the reviews everyone! Have a great day reading more fan fics! Or writing fan fics...or whatever...**


	26. Moises' power revealed

_**Day 22 (Continue)**_

_**Moises' POV**_

**I **was in a nightmare…Blizzard was now with Urkin…and his first thing to do…is to kill his friends…and Claudia…Blizzard dived down with his claws ready for the strike. He dived down with so much speed as he first went for Flame. "STOP!" I yelled as I appeared in front of Flame and blocked the attack with my claws.

"Get out of the way kid!" Blizzard growled,

"No, I won't let you hurt them!"

"YEAH," Draganta spoke up, "Were not giving up with out a fight! Even if it does me killing you! I'm sorry, but it's that, or everyone doomed!"

"Just go with doomed…" Blizzard grinned as he looked at me. "I hope your ready…"

'I'm always ready!"

"Good…" Blizzard said as he let go of my hands and flew back up. "DEATH!" he yelled as a black ball of energy floated above him. The force field began to vanish as Blizzard kept it up. Within seconds it disappeared as well as Spyro and Ember. Blizzard then threw the ball Draganta.

"Draganta, Use the Silkmoon!" I yelled,

"Ok, now what!?"

"Remember Draganta! Remember!"

"Remember…" Draganta mumbled to him self, "…remember…THAT'S IT! I hope this works! HOLY BLADE!" He yelled as the Katana began to quiver and glow white. Draganta hit the ball and deflected it back to Blizzard. Blizzard had absorbed it that did no effect. "I remember! The secret technique!" Draganta said happily.

"Good for you…" Blizzard said miserably, "Now…where was I…" He grinned as he once again yelled, "DEATH!" Another ball of energy floated above him. He then threw it at Zephyr.

"ZEPHYR!" Flame yelled. He ran in front of Zephyr as I appeared in front of them right before it hit. "REFLECT!" I yelled as it had bounced off me and back to Blizzard. Once again it hit him but no effect.

"Are you quiet done yet…?" Blizzard said annoyed.

"No, I'm just getting warmed up!" I grinned.

"You'll need your strength when I done with you!" Blizzard said as he vanished. He appeared behind Claudia. "But first…" Blizzard said, "Let me take care…of some unfinished business…" Blizzard said as he grabbed Claudia's arm. He vanished with her and reappeared up in the sky with Claudia in Blizzard's hand. "Say…I wonder what happens if I drop her…" Blizzard laughed.

"Don't you dare" Firewalker growled.

"And what if I do…"

"If you do, I'll kill you to shreds!"

"WHOOPS!" Blizzard as he let go of her as Claudia screamed with fear. But apparently, he grabbed her with his other hand.

"Don't you do that again!" Firewalker growled.

"Keep her…" Blizzard said as he threw her. Firewalker flew up and caught her. Claudia started to cry as her heart pounding with each second. "Now, now, now…Moises…this isn't right…" Blizzard said turning around. Everyone noticed that I was gone. "Show yourself…"

"Like I will…"

"Ok…suit yourself…" Blizzard said as he shot a fireball up in the sky. It hit me as I was seen again.

"Damn you!" I said,

"Let's settle this…man to man…"

"FINE THEN!" I growled as I flew down to his height. Blizzard attacked me as I tried to force him to the ground. I hit him with my tail that sent him up n the air.

"What's wrong…afraid…?"

"Not one bit…"

"I know you have more power than that…show me it…"

"LIKE I WILL, you only want to see it so you can absorb it!"

"If I can't your power I'll take it from you!" He growled as he charged at me with intense speed. He tackled me as he still dived to the ground. We were both heading to the ground until he threw him with so much strength. _How much power has he gained? _I thought as I got up from my crash.

"YOU WANT TO SEE MY POWER!!? I'LL SHOW IT!!!" I yelled as I flew back up.

"Come on guys! Let's help him out!" Draganta said as everyone nodded. Before even taking one step, gnorcs and Veira came by. "Grrr! Let's take care of these things first!"

"RIGHT!" Firewalker agreed. Draganta sliced through one gnorc as Hunter shot an arrow at a Veira. Zephyr and Flame worked together to beat gnorcs and Veira's that headed there way. Firewalker didn't want any help as he only needed to take down the Veira.

"Show me your power…" Blizzard said as he punched me. "Show me!"

"HERE!" I growled as I knocked him down and crashed onto the ground.

"Is that all!? I know you have more!"

"You think I would show you my full power!? You fool, why would I?"

"Grrr! How about I kill the one you care about…"

"What are you talking about!?"

"You know who I'm talking about…" Blizzard grinned. That's when I thought of her…

"I don't know what you're talking about!?"

"Your thinking of her right now…"

"SO WHAT IF I AM!"

"Ohh…Moises likes some one!" Hunter said.

"Her names…awe…that's something you don't here all the time…this will be easy…" Blizzard grinned as he vanished.

"GRRR! Blizzard! Don't you dare!"

"Ohh, but I will…" Blizzard's voice said.

"Ohh, Jessica…" I said as I flew into the sky.

"Come let's follow him!" Draganta said as every one but Hunter and Draganta flew. Hunter and Draganta slashed through gnorcs as they ran there full speed to catch up with me.

_**POV End**_

**R**emember that Gem Firewalker has given me, well; it once again started to shine colors until it reached a black color and stopped. "Black?" I said to myself. We finally caught up to Moises. He then flew down to a cave. He rushed in seeing if some one was there. "JESSICA!?" He called. We flew down to see what it was.

"Moises is something wrong I asked,

"I can't find Jessica!"

"Who's Jessica?" Draganta asked out of breath.

"She's a dark purple dragon with purple eyes and orange wings with an orange underbelly!"

"You looking for her…" Blizzard said behind us as he held Jessica unconscious in his paw.

"Let go of her!" Moises growled. How about I take her, and kill her…?" Blizzard suggested as he flew off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Moises growled as he rushed outside and flew away.

"I've heard a lot about you! Son of the great warrior that once served Molten until he betrayed him!" Blizzard said.

My father never betrayed any one! He promised my mother to take care of me! To keep me safe! To keep me unharmed! But Molten killed my father! He killed my mother! AND HE WILL PAY!!!"

"And now, I will kill the one who is dear to you! How does that make you feel!?"

"If you kill her, you won't be sorry!"

"Then Fetch!" Blizzard yelled as he threw her. Blizzard then yelled, "DEATH!" And shot his ball at her. I used all my speed to catch up to her before the ball,

"NOOO!" I yelled as it hit her. She woke up as her eyes beamed at the sky and faded into a white pale color. I catch her as she fell. I flew down as I lay her down on the grass.

"Moises…" She softly said,

"It's me…you'll be ok…" I said as tears started to appear.

"Hmm, hmm…" She chuckled, "Your still baby I once knew…but you've grown…we've grown…I feel so weird, what's going on…?"

"You've…been affected with a spell…"

"What spell?" She asked her voice becoming rough.

I took me awhile to say it. "Death…" I choked out.

"Don't cry…I'm sure I'll be alright…I can handle it…"

"No you can't!"

"I know…I wanted to make you happy…were friends…"

"More then friends?"

"Don't push it…"

"Sorry…"

"I know you had this feeling about me, I'm sorry, but I know that you know that I don't feel the same about you…"

"Just don't go…"

"I'll see ya on the other side…" She smiled as she closed her eyes.

"No…no!" I shook her, "Wake up! Wake up!" Moises said.

_**Moises POV again**_

**I **had anger in me, with a mix of sorrow. I let go of her as I got up. "What's wrong Moises…?" Blizzard said,

"Blizzard…" I said, "YOU BASTARD!" I growled.

"What you call me!?"

"You killed her, and now…that's it! YOU WANT TO SEE THE REAL ME!? HERE I AM!" I growled as streams of darkness enveloped over me. My eyes turn into a mixture of red, dark red, black, and dark purple. Streaks of red, dark red, and lavender blew from the ground.

"ULTIMA!" I growled as everything turned black. Blizzard saw nothing but just the dragons. He couldn't find Moises and where. Then rings of red and dark purple and much more went around me as flares of red blew up on me. It repeated until I saw Moises in front of me. He struck his claw in me and pulled out as with intense speed moved around as if teleported from on side to the quickly. He struck him everywhere with his claws as he jabbed me everywhere with intense speed. Finally he stopped and floated in front of me. He went to a distance from me as he had a huge ball of the same colors from his eyes and shot it at Blizzard. When he shot it the ball ended up into many other balls that struck Blizzard with intense power! All you could see was Blizzard falling with smoke coming out of him. Soon it turned back to normal as Blizzard crashed down onto the ground.

"So…much…power…" Blizzard panted. I only starred at him with gleaming eyes wanting to hurt him even more…

* * *

**I know Jessica, the new character came out of no where, but she will be a big help in part 3. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm having big prombles right now. So I can't figure out if I'm going to write one more chapter or two more. Grrr...I hate my little brother such a pain...toontown, toontown!!!! That's all he says! Does! AND PLAYS!!!! So writing the last or two chapters will probably take a while. SEYA!!**


	27. Before the End

* * *

"**Y**ou little brat!" Blizzard growled. "All of this…just for…that…" Blizzard panted, "…thing…"

"Don't…call her…a…thing…" Moises said as he walked closer to Blizzard.

"I can say what ever I want!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"Yes…I…can…" Blizzard grinned.

"Molten is really going to pay for this!"

"Just take it all on me…?"

"NO, I won't kill you!"

"That's what I thought…"

"Be quiet Blizzard! Why must be this way!?"

"I have my reasons…"

"I don't understand…why they want you so bad!? You're not even stronger then me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I guess I have no choice…if you can't even tell me…I'll have to find out what it is!" Moises said.

_**Moises' POV**_

**I **closed my eyes as I faded away. "WHERE DID YOU GO!?" Blizzard yelled. I opened my eyes seeing that I was in Blizzard's past. I saw Blizzard standing in front of a throne. And next to him was Molten. That's when I heard it…it struck me as I figured it out…

_**Past:**_

"_**This is it Blizzard!" Molten said,**_

"_**It's nice…"**_

"_**You should be happy! You're the first! Never have I ever thought, you, could be King…"**_

_**Past End**_

I appeared back at the usual place I had last sat, in front of Blizzard. "That's why…" I said,

"So…you know now…"

"I can't believe it…"

"Yes…but now…it seems I must kill you…"

"If I'm correct…only one thing can break this curse…"

"AS IF!" Blizzard growled as he shot a fire ball at me.

"Yes…for sure it will…" I said staying in place. Before the ball hit me it bounced off and flew back to Blizzard.

"What the…?"

"Remember…I still have reflect active…"

"So…what is it that you know that it will break the spell…?"

"This…" I said as a small light appeared in my paw.

"What's that…?"

"Something I like to call, 'Light!'" I said as I threw it at Blizzard. Blizzard flew up as he dodged it. But it followed him up.

"Get away from me!" He yelled as he jetted away. It kept going for him. Blizzard then swooped down back to ground as he didn't see it. He looked left right, back and fourth as there was no sign. What he didn't know was that it had come from the ground in front of him. "GET AWAY!" He yelled as it touched him. It then surrounded him with the light.

"I hope you like it!" I laughed, "Light can beat anything! Even darkness!"

"NO" Blizzard yelled, "I must serve master! MUST SERVE MASTER!"

"You longer have no master! Escilopes GABIELA!" I yelled as it finally bonded with Blizzard and made a white flash occur. With a sudden flash Blizzard's eyes where back to normal. Pure white. "Although this move cost me a life…I still don't care…I know now who to choose…it would be me…Blizzard need's to save everyone…I don't disserve to live…"

"BLIZZARD!" A booming voice said. "YOU'VE FAILED ME!" It said again as Urkin appeared behind him. Blizzard looked a little dizzy as he just regained back his strength and mind.

"I think I know who to give a life from…" I said with a smirk.

"Keep Blizzard! He's nothing to me any ways!" Urkin said as he threw Blizzard out of the way. Blizzard then regained back his mind and body.

"URKIN!? What are you doing here!?"

"Looks like I have to do this the hard way…"Urkin grinned.

"Come on Blizzard," I said, "Let's take this loser out!"

"Right!"

"Everyone, Stay back!" I said to everyone.

"No need to worry…" Urkin said, "I got it under control…" He said as a veil protected me Blizzard, and Urkin. The rest couldn't get through. Behind them were thousands of gnorcs.

"Just great!" Draganta said pulling out his sword.

"Get ready Boys!" Urkin grinned, "You won't survive long…" He laughed as he shot a ball of energy from his mouth. It was a black color with sparks of purple streaking out. It headed for both of us. Me and Blizzard dodged it as we both let out a fire ball at him. He buffed his wings at us as our attack came back at us. I whacked mine with my tail as it left a scorch mark. My fire ball went back for Urkin. Blizzard froze his and hit back to Urkin.

"Is this all you got!?" He smirked as he blew a huge fire at us. The fire ball had lost it's balance and came crashing down to the ground. I flew up to him as I vanished and reappeared behind him. I struck him with my claws as he got pushed. Urkin let out another huge fire at me and I blew back a huge fire back. Blizzard then flew up behind Urkin and used his ice breath. It got Urkin cold but not really.

"Ha! That was pathetic!" He snarled as Urkin vanished and appeared behind Blizzard. Urkin slashed him with his claws as he kept teleporting around until he finally grabbed his fists and hit him to the ground. I flew behind him and did a flip with my tail. It hit him and rolled him around. When he stopped I threw what was called, 'Life Switcher'. It was a white glowing ball that formed around him and me. I closed my eyes and opened them back up to see that Urkin was now me, and I was now Urkin. "CASTA LOGA!" I yelled as my original body glowed dark purple. A skeleton appeared above me with a Scythe and a raggy robe. It laughed a creepy and horrible laugh. Then the body I was in began to die. I closed my eyes and opened them again seeing that I was in my original body now, and Urkin's life began to fade.

"What…did…you…do…?" Urkin said as if he was being choked.

"Sorry Urkin…but you've had too much!" I said as his eyes turned pale and he stopped lying. He fell and crashed with a huge thud! I flew down to go see if Blizzard was ok. He had a few cuts sure, but he was fine. He was getting up from the pain he had gotten. The veil began to fade and the monsters fled with fright.

"What's going on?" Claudia asked.

"Molten's coming…" I said, "And he seems mad…"

"Molten, eh?" Draganta said, "Finally! It's time to get down to business!"

"Grrr….He's going to regret hurting Claudia!" Firewalker growled,

"MOLTEN!" I yelled, "I'M NOT KIDDING! YOU WILL PAY! FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY MOTHER AND FATHR! NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO FEEL HOW THEY FELT WHEN YOU KILLED THEM!"

"MWAHAHA!" A voice boomed, "Moises…you don't understand why I did that…"

"THEN TELL ME!"

"Because," Molten said appearing from a distance of Moises. "You're the chosen one…"

"Chosen one…?"

"With your power, the anger that you have from me, you know have the power to do anything! I searched for you to have you in my army, to rule this land!"

"What about Urkin!?"

"What about him, I planned this all along! I knew Urkin was going to die! You see Moises…or should I say Blizzard…He had told you of a certain some one long ago…correct…?"

"Yes…"

"Well…your looking at him…"

"You're…" Blizzard said as he fell silent.

"That's right…I'm Mathew…"

* * *

**OK, In Chapter, I think it was seven, 'A visit?' Blizzard tells Draganta about Urkins rival when he was young. The one who was always better then him. Well, I hope you all are ready for the last chapter. And the final battle. But this time, I will give a happy ending, but i'm still making a part 3!**


	28. In the End

_**Blizzard's POV**_

"_**M**__athew…?"_ I said softly. "You…you're…"

"Yes…I've done something's in the past, but I'm over it…"

"You killed my parents!" Moises yelled, "You will never be forgiven for that, and controlling Urkin for Blizzard is more unforgiving! But the most of all, killing the one I care, that's far enough!"

"Do you think I care who you care for, I only want greed…that's all…and this land…"

"First you have to get past me!"

"AND ME!" Draganta joined in,

"And me…" Moises also joined in.

"Ok, I will, because it seems you three are the only strong ones here. Get ready, I won't go easy on you…" Molten said with a grin.

"You don't have to go easy; you know we'll win…" I smirked.

"You think your power is a match for me!? Then let's see it!" Molten laughed as he took his stance. A dark purple aura appeared around him. "Let's go…" He said as we charged into him. Draganta took out his Katana and moved away from me to one side, Moises did the same. We were heading for him at three different directions. Draganta first strike with Holy Blade that did nothing on Molten. Molten strike back at Draganta that sent him to the ground.

"Damn it…" Draganta hissed. Next it was my turn; I charged in front of him and did what I thought I had forgotten, Spike ball…

I had mad at least one and punched me several times before thrashing me to the ground. Moises had run behind him and clawed him as he gang on his back. "FLARE!" He yelled as a huge amount of explosive fire power circuited through him. Moises got off as the flare had worn off. Molten's aura had gotten smaller from it. Draganta got up and got his Katana out again. He ran back at Molten and strikes him many times. Finally he had gotten a few marks on him. Molten blocked Draganta's slashes with his arms. I got up and charged at him. He noticed but was to slow to block. I knocked him down as Moises sent another flare at Molten.

He was furious now; Molten got up and flew up into the sky. His eyes glared down at us as he summoned a large ball of darkness. He struggled with it as it got bigger. Finally he launched it as it headed straight for us. We ran away from it as it struck itself in Earths ground.

"You fool!" Molten laughed,

"Now that you let fall, it will dig deep into ground and dig all the way into a reaches what is called the core…once there, it will explode which will create many cracks on the ground that everything will collapse!"

"HOW DO YOU STOP!?" Draganta asked,

"I'm not telling…" Molten smirked,

"Can you stop it!?" I asked,

"What!? Of course I can't!"

"Then if this world gets destroyed, you won't have anything to rule!"

"Of course I will…I will escape to space, and then once the world ends, I'll look for one piece of it, and rule that…"

"I thought you wanted the dragon realms!?"

"I don't care now!" Molten growled. "As long as I stop you from figuring out how to stop this, everything will go perfect…" Molten laughed as he started to dive at us.

"Hey, Guys!" Moises called out, "I know how to stop it!"

"Oh no you don't!" Molten yelled as he tackled Moises. He flew up with him as he dropped him and crashed on to the ground. Moises got up and yelled from a distance, "Draganta, Blizzard, we have to use—uhhg!" He said as Molten crashed into him again which sent Moises rolling to the ground.

"You're not telling them anything!" Molten snapped as we saw the ball digging deeper. Moises got up and vanished. He reappeared next to us with blood dripping from his jaw. "To destroy it, we need to use a move called Holy, or anything Holy…the ball is pure Darkness and Holy is light. Unfortunately, I don't have a move called Holy, only one person does…"

"DAMN IT!" Molten growled as he vanished and appeared in front of Moises. He grabbed him by the neck as he pushed me and Draganta.

"Draganta…you have it…" Moises said trying to breath, "Your Holy Blade!"

"But…what am so suppose to do!?" Draganta asked as he got up.

"You have to—"

"That's enough from you!" Molten growled as he flew up into the sky and held Moises with two hands as he threw him straight at the ground. Moises crashed as smoke covered him. When it faded. Moises was still, not moving.

"That's right, go unconscious like the little child you are…" Molten laughed.

"What does Moises want me to do!?" Draganta said,

"That's it, if that is darkness, and if it's fused with light, it will cause an…explosion…we have to figure something out fast! What's light…?" I thought. I heard running. I looked where Draganta had stood. He was running towards the ball. "DRAGANTA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I hold the Katana's power right, and I hold its sacred power, 'Holy Blade'. I have to strike the ball. No one else but me can do this. I'm doing this for everyone Blizzard; there lives are in danger…"

"We have to figure out another way!" Blizzard yelled.

"And what are you two doing!?" Molten growled as he headed for Draganta. Draganta started running again heading for the ball of Darkness. He kept running as Molten came closer. Molten picked up intense speed as Draganta was very close. Draganta took one step and pulled out his Katana. He kept running as Molten was next to him, ready to swoop him up. But I was wrong; Draganta jumped high in the air and got on Molten's back. He then lunged up in the air and called out, "HOLY BLADE" As his blade got white and was above the ball. He struck his Katana in it as bright flash appeared and saw that the ball was starting to quiver.

"Take care!" Draganta smiled as he was developed in a bright light that exploded. Within seconds, the ball was gone as well with Draganta.

"Draganta!" I yelled, "No…no…he's…gone…"

"He's not the only one who will be gone…" Molten said from behind. I looked to see that he was up in the sky with something. "Remember her…?" He said holding out a blue dragon.

"CLAUDIA!" I yelled.

"So you do remember…" He said as he dropped her. I picked up speed as I grabbed her. I floated in the air, "Claudia…? Claudia…!?" I said as I shook her. She didn't wake up. I heard Moises get up. I flew down to him. "Moises!" I said,

"Blizzard…? What's wrong with Claudia…?"

"I don't know…can you take a look at her…" I said putting her down gently.

"Right…" Moises nodded as I flew back up to deal with Molten.

"So…you came back to deal with me, eh?"

"For what you did to Draganta, I'm going to kill you!"

"What do you mean I did?"

"You sent to ball here!"

"I thought one of you would reflect it back…I didn't expect for it to crash…"

"Either way, you're going to get it!"

"Really…I would talk with Moises if I were you…" Molten grinned.

"Why…?" I asked as I saw Moises shocked. I flew down to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Blizzard…"

"What…?"

"I'm sorry…"

"WHAT!?" I growled, "What are you sorry for!?"

"Claudia's…she's…"

"She's what?"

"She's gone…" Moises said as I saw Claudia with my own eyes that her face had gotten pale.

"G-gone…" I said as I wanted to tear. "But, it can't be…"

"Awe, is Blizzard going to cry…!?" Molten grinned.

Then Moises noticed, that I was crying. "Claudia…" I closed my eyes. I opened them as Moises was shocked as he slowly moved a step away. Molten just looked at me. I turned half of my face to him. He noticed quickly that something was different. And obviously, any one can see it. "MOLTEN!" I growled, "NOW YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" I yelled as everyone saw my eyes beaming red.

"What the…?" Molten said, "How can you have red eyes!?"

"That's my anger!" I yelled as I vanished. I reappeared behind Molten as I kicked him on his back and gave me a jump. I blew a huge fire that burned Molten. I dived at him with intense speed as I jagged my claws in him. I let go as I back flip kick him. He went higher into the air as I rush up to him. He had never felt so much strength before until now. I slashed him many times with so much speed. I punched, kicked, and blew fire at him. He was tired from all the fighting now. Finally his aura had broken. Now I can deal much more damage than before. "MOLTEN! NOW YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!" I yelled as I flew a little distance away from him. "ULTIMA!" I yelled as darkness appeared everywhere. Rings once again went around Molten as huge flares of exploding fire came upon him. When it stopped I stabbed him as I had gone though him.

"Again and again several times I went through him as I kept slashing at him. I finally stopped as I lunged at the sky. This time I stood there as a ball formed in my hand. I pointed up as the ball grew huge within two seconds. Bigger then any ball Molten has even sent. I threw the ball as billions of rings sliced through him with a powerful white glowing explosion! It kept going as I ran up to him and in the right timing; I sliced at him once more as a huge explosion occurred. Everything went back to normal as I stood on the ground. Molten had crashed down on to the ground as smoke came around him.

As the smoke vanished, only Molten laid there, with no life at all in him. It was finally over…no more Molten…no more Urkin…I ran over to Moises and Claudia. Everyone was huddled around Claudia. I walked up to them as the left me room to sit. "Claudia…I'm sorry…" I said as a tear fell. It fell alright, but where? It fell on her gem, that's where. As it hit the gem, it started to glow a blue sparkly color. It went from a crystal color to a diamond color. That's when it started to shine. Everyone was astonished from it. The gem shined white as it broke in little sparks of colors. Just then, Claudia opened her eyes. She looked at me as more tears developed in my eyes. "Blizzard…? Don't be sorry…I'm with now…" She said putting her paw on top of mine. I smiled as I hugged her.

"I thought I lost you…"

"You're wrong…" She said, "I'm right here…"

**W**hen everyone had gotten home after the battle, Moises had called us back to the place we fought Molten. When we got there Moises sat next to Jessica. On the other side was a red dragon. He had Hazel eyes, and red horns.

"What did you need Moises?" Firewalker asked,

"I have found out a spell that will make everyone happy…well almost everyone…"

"What?" Zephyr asked,

"See this dragon?" He said pointing to the red dragon that looked the same age as Firewalker as well.

"Yeah…"

"Well…can you please give your name…?" Moises asked the dragon,

"The names Draganta, if you all haven't noticed…"

"DRAGANTA!?" I said surprised.

"Yup…"

"But, you're a—"

"Yeah I know…somehow the spell only works for _dragons!_" Draganta said to Moises.

"Well, sorry!" Moises said back. "I also have a little surprise for you Blizzard…" Moises laughed as he moved out of the way for two other figures that where walking closer. I couldn't believe it…no one could believe it…but it was, or I ate a slice of pizza past 6:00 and this is only a dream. But right in front of me, was the two and the only…Spyro and Ember…

They both smiled at me…"Mom…dad…" I said as a smile appeared in front of my face. I walked closer to them as I gave them a huge hug. I let go of them as I looked at Moises, "Thanks you…"

"No problem…" He said back.

_**POV End**_

_**One Year Later**_

**After one year, The Dragon Realms was back to perfect perfection! That's when they thanked Blizzard help save them. They crowned him as King, to live where the finest things were. But Blizzard declined. He wanted to stay with me, Claudia and his friends. Although being King was one thing he didn't decline. Blizzard walked in our home. It was close to the waterfall and Draganta's place. It was a big cave. Blizzard walked up to me as he nuzzled me. He then looked under me seeing Two Hatchlings sleeping quietly. There names…you know them…Crystal…and Diamond…and me and Blizzard…and our two children…live a happy…family…**

_Although, what they don't know was that Molten maybe gone. But that doesn't mean evil is still afoot. Far away stands a man with white hair, a saber, and a blue cape with matching blue pants. His name…is unknown…but now…for sure…that the dragon realms aren't safe…just yet…_

_

* * *

**ALRIGHT!** _**Well, hope you all liked the story! Part three coming soon! **


End file.
